High School DXD: A Tattoo Sacred Gear?
by Vizard Masky
Summary: Issei's a massive, open pervert with a breast fetish. Ginjo, his younger brother, is a more respectful Hyoudou with a foot fetish he keeps on a tight leash. In this story, he joins his older brother on Rias' peerage, and discovers that he has a Sacred Gear that takes on a diamond shaped Tattoo on the palm of his right hand. IsseixHarem & OCxHarem. Slow updates.
1. Issei's Girlfriend

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Highshool DXD nor any of the elements from Boruto or any other manga and anime that will be present in this fic. Please support the official release. Thank you.**_

* * *

 _~Issei's Girlfriend~_

It was a bright, sunny day in Kuoh Academy, a school that was once a female-only school that has now turned co-ed. Students male and female were smiling and talking with their friends after another day at the academy was finished. While some did after school activities via gym activities, there was one first-year student who decided to take this time to just simply relax in the shade of a tree.

This student is Ginjo Hyoudou. He was a rather handsome boy, appearing to be at least sixteen years of age and is 5ft 3 inches tall. He was one of the few students who only wore the white shirt of the school uniform with his sleeves rolled up. He has short, midnight black hair with loose bangs that nearly reached his gold eyes, with the back of his hair reaching down his neck.

Ginjo looked up towards the sky while listening to _Little Dark Age_ by MGMT on his phone with his earbuds on. While he listens to the music, he develops an agitated expression as he was thinking about his days at Kuoh Academy.

"Ise-nii really needs to tone down his perversion," the first-year boy thought aloud, referring to his older brother. "He's a really good person, but when it comes to his breast fetish and how desperate he is to see some, he makes it really hard for people, most of them being girls, to see who he really is at heart."

Ginjo breathes a huge sigh and crosses his legs. He then turns his head left to see his older, brown spiky haired brother, Issei Hyoudou, hanging out with his two friends. One friend of his was a bald guy named Matsuda, and the other was Motohama, having short black hair, not as dark of a black as Ginjo's, and wore glasses with square lenses.

The entire school labeled the three as the Perverted Trio. Though, what surprised Ginjo the most was that he wasn't labeled as an uncontrollable pervert, making it a Perverted Quartet, because after all, Ginjo _is_ a Hyoudou; Issei's younger brother. Maybe it was because the students, most of them being girls, understand who Ginjo is after knowing him well enough during his time at the school. Plus, just because he's the brother of a perverted Issei, it doesn't mean that he's the same person as Issei.

It would make sense. Well, at least Ginjo would see it that way when it comes to siblings.

With another sigh, Ginjo rests back on the tree and waits patiently for his brother to finish talking with his friends and puts on a different song on his phone, as the one he was previously listening to has just finished up.

But as he was picking out a song, Ginjo saw someone walking towards him out of the corner of his right eye. Turning his head right, he slightly widens his eyes to see one of his classmates walking in his direction, her stare right on him.

His classmate was a petite, white-haired girl with hazel eyes. She was about Ginjo's height, but he was taller than her. While her hair was about the same length as Ginjo's, she has two long bangs that went past her shoulders with several loose bangs hanging over her forehead., with the back being a short bob cut. The only accessories she had on both sides of her hair were black cat-shaped hairclips, which Ginjo thought looked adorable on her since one of his favorite animals were cats.

"Oh, Hey, Koneko-san," Ginjo said to her with a wave.

"Hello," was the only response she gave him before sitting down next to him with a neutral expression.

During his first day here at Kuoh Academy, Ginjo always found Koneko to be a rather quiet girl, seeing that she wasn't much of a talker. Whenever he asked her certain questions like "How are you doing?" and "How do you think you did on that quiz?", her answers would be blunt and would have about one, two, or three words in her sentences. But as the days went by, she started to slowly open up to him and add a few more words in her sentences during their small talks. They were even able to become friends as they got to know each other more during their time at Kuoh Academy.

That part surprised Ginjo because 1) she was a really quiet girl, and 2) he is Issei's little brother, the man who he knew Koneko despised because of his perverted tendencies.

'Maybe I can finally ask her why she's willing to talk to me?'

Wanting to start a conversation, Ginjo decided to speak up to Koneko, saving the question he asked in his thoughts for later if their conversation keeps going.

"So… How was your day at school?"

Koneko shrugs her shoulders.

"Okay. You?"

Ginjo leans back on the tree before answering:

"Meh. It's same old. Nothing special about it really."

"Like having our very own harem!"

Ginjo and Koneko slightly widen their eyes and turn their heads towards Issei when they heard him scream that sentence, followed by Koneko glaring at the second-year student, and Ginjo sighing while pinching the bridge of his nose.

"God… Dammit… Ise-nii…"

Koneko heard him grunt those words and turned her head back to him.

"I figured there would be another reason for the look on your face."

Ginjo sighs before shifting his gold eyes towards her.

"You have no idea. I'm sure you know this during our time here, but this whole harem shit is always on his mind. It's that mindset he has about being with multiple women that makes him a girl repellent."

"But of course," Koneko adds with a deadpan expression. "He's the enemy of all women."

Ginjo chuckles at what she called him.

"Trust me, Koneko-san, you aren't the only one who gets pissed off at his uncontrollable perversion." His expression turns grim before continuing. "I keep telling him that the only way to get a girlfriend was to tone it down and stop peeping on the girls in the Kendo club. But does he listen to me? No! He keeps arguing, if you could even call it that, that spying on women in the nude is 'healthy' for his mind, and that a woman's breasts are 'what makes them the ultimate beauty', which I personally call both of those statements bullshit."

Koneko blinks at Ginjo, being slightly surprised with how angry he sounded when he talked about his brother.

"Do you… hate your pervy bro?"

Ginjo's eyes slightly widen at her question and then sighs. He then sets his sights on his brother, who was talking about perverted stuff with his friends.

"No… I wouldn't say I hate him," Ginjo says before looking back at Koneko. "I'm more or less disappointed in him. When it comes to his breast fetish and how he's unable to control it, and other perverted tendencies, he could be the most frustrating person to deal with."

His eyes then soften as he looks towards the ground.

"But deep down, he's a really great brother to have. I know it's hard to believe me, but I speak the truth when I say that he does have a good side. It's just that his breast fetish and other pervy things involving women are preventing him from having that good side of him turn up."

Koneko raises an eyebrow at Ginjo's statement. The tone used in his voice told her that he was telling the truth. But, as Ginjo predicted, she had a hard time believing him, judging from the look he saw on her face.

Koneko then looks up towards the sky and narrows her eyes at the clouds.

"Siblings can be quite troublesome…"

Ginjo heard what she said, and laughed gently.

"You can say that again."

Koneko's eyes slightly widen, surprised that Ginjo heard what she whispered. She turns her head to him and was about to say something else to him.

"Look! It's the lost prince!"

The two first years blink when they hear a girl shout out to the other girls of the school. They follow where the boy was pointing and their eyes lay upon a handsome second-year man with short blonde hair, blue eyes, and a mole under his left eye.

Ginjo knew him as Yuuto Kiba. He was known by most of the girls as _the Lost Prince of Kuoh_ before Ginjo earned the name _the Midnight Prince_ because of how dark of a black his hair is, and every time one of his fangirls try to ask him out on a date, like one of them was attempting to right now, he would always turn down their offer, which happened to be the same fate as the girl he saw asking him out.

Ginjo rolled his eyes at his fangirls, which didn't go unnoticed by Koneko.

"Honestly, those girls can try all they want, but they'll never score a date with him."

Koneko nods in agreement, keeping her neutral stare on him.

"You got some girls after you too, you know," she reminds him. "To be honest, I'm quite surprised you turn them down."

Ginjo chuckles at her statement while looking up towards the sky, remembering some of the girls who walked up to him and asked him to date them right out of the blue.

"I'm not like most guys, Koneko-san. I refuse the girls who ask me out because they ask me right out of the blue and I don't know them. Sure, they are cute and beautiful, but it's always important to not judge a book by its cover. You have to know their likes, dislikes, hobbies, etc. And most importantly, your date needs to see you as _you._ If I were to get a girlfriend, I want the girl I'm dating to accept me for who I am inside and out. I don't give a damn about their breast size, butt size, or anything like that, I just want them to see me as _me,_ and accept me as _me._ Plain and simple."

Koneko was taken back by his speech, and how serious he sounded when he spoke those words. The passion he had when it came to talking about a significant other truly surprised her. It made her opinion on Ginjo change in the most positive way possible. She first thought of him as a sane guy who wasn't as big of a pervert as his older brother and never gets into the tendencies his brother gets into with his friends. But after that speech, she now sees Ginjo for who he really is at heart: A man who's respectful to other people.

"Oh yeah, Koneko-san?"

Koneko was snapped out of her thoughts when Ginjo called out to her and shot her eyes at him.

"Y-Yeah?"

"I've been meaning to ask you," Koneko was having a weird feeling with how he said that sentence, seeing that he was scratching his cheek while his eyes looked away shyly, but decided to keep listening, not wanting to jump to conclusions. "You've always talked to me like a normal person despite me being the younger brother of Ise-nii, even after we started knowing each other more a few days later. Why is that?"

Koneko blinks at his question. She blinked again, and again until she finally answered:

"Because you have more self-control than your pervy bro." She then turns away from him, and a rare, small smile forms from her lips as she finishes with: "You're also a very sweet man."

"Eh?" Ginjo didn't hear the last part since she said it in a quiet tone. "What was that?"

Koneko jumps, followed by her standing up from the ground rather quickly.

"Nothing."

Ginjo's eyes widen at how she answered, worried that she might've made her mad.

"S-Sorry. I didn't mean to-"

Koneko immediately shakes her head at him, assuring him that he didn't say anything wrong.

"Club activities. Gotta tend to them."

Ginjo nods in understanding with a smile.

"Ah, right. Don't let me hold you up then. See you later."

Koneko nods her head before walking towards Yuuto, who he knew was also a member of the _Occult Research club._

Speaking of the ORC, Ginjo found the club to be rather odd. From what he knew, the club is run by what most of the boys, and surprisingly, the girls call them, _the Great Onee-samas,_ and that most of their activities took place in the old school building. How they were able to have a club in said building was beyond him.

However, whenever he walked past the building to and from school, he would have an odd feeling that he was being watched by someone, and that still happened every school day. Who was watching him? Well, obviously, he doesn't know. Often times, he would get a strong feeling in his right hand, and sometimes arm, telling him that that place wasn't normal.

Sighing, Ginjo shrugs off the memories of his weird feelings of the building and checks his watch. As he saw the time, his expression turned serious as he got up from his spot and began to make his way towards his next destination.

"Those bastards, plus Ise-nii are probably already at it."

* * *

Meanwhile, the perverted trio has begun their peeping session on the girls in the Kendo club, with Matsuda and Motohama looking through the peephole they were able to find in the girl's changing room.

"Whoa, mama!" Matsuda exclaims quietly so the girls won't hear them. "Murayama's tits are amazing!"

"Ditto!" Motohama agreed before calculating her sizes. "82-70-81!"

His eyes then went towards a pink-haired girl who just got her skirt off.

"Wow, Katase has sexy legs! 78.5-69-79!"

Issei grumbles at the two who were getting a great look at the girls' good stuff. Wanting to see some too, he attempted to push his friends out of the way, but to no avail.

"Come on guys! It's my turn to see some boobies!"

Shouting at them was a big mistake because once he did, the trio of perverts heard the girls panic and started covering themselves.

"Oh crap! We better leg it while the legging's good!"

Motohama nods at Matsuda in agreement and began to run for their lives, leaving Issei in the dust.

"Hey! What the fu-"

BAM! BAM!

"AAAAAAACK!"

"MY LEG!"

Suddenly, the two perverts came flying back to Issei and landed on the ground with a hard thud. The brown-haired boy widened his eyes to see that they were both kicked. Matsuda was kicked in the face, while Motohama was hit in… well… his leg.

"Enjoyed what you've seen you sunza bitches?"

Issei's eyes widen again, recognizing the voice who spoke to them in a dark tone. Looking up, his brown eyes meet with his little brother, Ginjo, who now had his sights on him.

"Honestly, Ise-nii, I have a hard time trying to figure out why you're friends with those pricks, other than that you have an uncontrollable lust for women and their breasts."

Issei chuckled nervously at his younger brother's berating while scratching the back of his head, a habit he developed whenever he gets nervous.

"Look, I can't help it, Ginjo. A guy does have needs, you know?"

Ginjo rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, like I've heard that excuse hundreds of times."

Before he could say anymore in response, Issei and Ginjo saw the Kendo girls dressed in their Kendo gear walking towards them with bokkens in their hands, and they did not look happy in the slightest.

"Well, well, the Perverted Trio has been caught again," Katase says, seeing that Matsuda and Motohama have been hurt. "Seriously, you three have a lot of nerve to peep on us. Looks like our divine punishments weren't hard enough."

The girl with brown hair, Murayama, nods her head in agreement before setting her eyes on Ginjo, a tint of red forming in her cheeks as she smiled.

"It's a good thing Gin-kun showed up to stop them from escaping. Chasing those bastards around can be really annoying sometimes."

Ginjo only grunted as he walked towards Issei and grabbed him by his shirt's collar. He could hear him whining about how it hurts when he dragged him away from the perverts and the girls, but he paid no heed.

"You girls can fuck them up as much as you want," Ginjo informs them. "As for Ise-nii, I have my own ways to punish him."

Some of the girls blushed at Ginjo's harsh tone as they watch him drag his brother away. They knew it wasn't for them, it was for Matsuda and Motohama.

"See ya later, Gin-kun!" Murayama said to him while winking in his direction, earning a nod from him in response. The two did interact with each other a few times, and already she has become quite fond of the boy.

Or perhaps, in Ginjo's opinion, too fond of him, remembering some of the "Hug attacks" his senpai gave him.

* * *

"Seriously, Ise-nii, you've got to _stop_ hanging out with those guys! No good will come from being with them!"

Ginjo and Issei were now sitting at a wall of the old school building. Usually when Ginjo was here, his hand and/or arm would tense up, but this time around, it didn't, allowing him to nag at his brother here.

"Look, I'm sorry, little bro," Issei said with his hands up in defense. "When you get past their perversion, they can be really cool guys."

"That only applies to _you,_ Ise-nii," Ginjo argues. "Those guys are just stopping you from getting control over your breast fetish and becoming the man me, Mom, and Dad want you to be."

"Come on, man, you know my love for boobs was always out of control. I'm not like you, who's able to keep your fetish for bare girls' feet on a very tight leash."

Ginjo's cheeks turn a little red, despite him keeping his serious expression.

Issei was right. Ginjo indeed does have a foot fetish, while his older brother had a breast fetish. The only difference was that Ginjo could keep it under control and still be respectful to the girls, while Issei couldn't and would take any opportunity to "accidentally" grope any girl who has squeezable breasts.

"*Sigh*. Look, I'm only repeating these things to you because I want you to live a good life. I want you to get a girlfriend and make sure you stay together for a very long time." Ginjo shoots his arms out in front of him. "I want you to-"

Before he could say anymore, Ginjo noticed someone out of the corner of his left eye, which made him cease talking. Turning his head left, his eyes widen slightly to see a third-year woman looking down at him and Issei.

This woman was a glorious sight to see. She had long, flowing crimson hair that reached her butt, blue-green eyes, and a bust that a guy would kill to grope.

Ginjo immediately recognized her as Rias Gremory, one of the two Great Onee-samas. While he doesn't think lewd thoughts about her like most men do, he did admit in his mind that she was quite beautiful.

"She's quite the looker, isn't she, little bro?"

Ginjo looked towards Issei to see that he was looking at Rias. A perverted smile was visible on the brown-haired man's face.

Ginjo rolls his eyes at him.

"Please, I don't admire her beauty so much to the point where I'd call her an Onee-sama, not even to the point where I'd develop a crush for her."

Issei lets a perverted giggle escape his lips with a teasing stare.

"Oh, believe me, I know. Besides, I know one Onee-sama you've got your eyes on."

Ginjo's eyes widen as his cheeks turn red, knowing exactly who he was talking about.

"D-D-Don't get any funny ideas! I don't c-c-crush on Himejima-senpai _that_ much!"

Issei lets out a soft laugh while placing a hand on his little brother's shoulder. Unbeknownst to the Hyoudou's, Rias left the window and went back inside the club room in the old school building.

"I'm not making fun of you, bro. Personally, I think you two would make a cool couple, seeing how you're not like those other guys who try to charm her. Plus, she's got a good set of boobs." A teasing smirk tugs at Issei's lips. "Though, I doubt that's the part of her body you'll play with the most when you two make it official."

Ginjo pouts at Issei as his blush turned darker. He then remembers how he mentioned him being better than the other guys who attempt to ask Akeno out.

"Huh, that's funny. You say I'm better than those guys when you're a lecher yourself."

"Hey, that's something I'm jealous of you about, Ginjo," Issei admits. "You're able to control your fetish and thoughts, and I can't."

Ginjo crosses his arms with closed eyes.

"Hmph! If it weren't for that damn old man who spouted about how breasts were gorgeous, bouncy, and other shit like that, you wouldn't have had that lust going out of control."

"Oh? And what about you? Even if you keep it to yourself, you've developed your foot fetish naturally when we were at the pool at your age ten, and my age eleven. How did you come to like the feet of hot chicks anyway?"

Ginjo sighs a breath before answering his question.

"To tell you the truth, I ask myself that question sometimes. Was it the shape of their feet that turned me on? Was it their soles? Or was it their toes and how they would wiggle them from time to time? I'm telling you Ise-nii, it could be any reason for me to admire them, or maybe all of the above."

With another sigh, Ginjo stood up from his spot and looks down at his brother.

"Alright, I'm ready to head home. You coming with?"

"You go on ahead, Ginjo," Issei tells him as he gets up. "I'm going to chill out outside for a while somewhere."

Ginjo nods at his brother, bumping fists with him before he walked his way home, while Issei began to make his way towards somewhere to relax.

* * *

Taking one last look back at the window behind her, Rias saw the Hyoudous part ways.

"Seen anything interesting, Rias?"

The redhead turned her head towards the source of the voice. Walking next to her to look out the window as well was a gorgeous third year student with long, black hair tied in a long ponytail that reached down to her legs with an orange ribbon, with two strands sticking out from the top and sloping backward. She has violet eyes, and breasts that could rival Rias' own.

"Tell me, Akeno, those two boys down there, who are they?"

Akeno shifts her eyes towards the boys who were walking their own path, starting with Issei.

"Well, the one with brown hair is Issei Hyoudou, known by most of the students as a member of the Perverted Trio."

She then locks her eyes onto Ginjo, her lips tugging upwards as soon as her eyes laid on him.

"And the cute one with black hair and golden eyes is his younger brother; Ginjo Hyoudou. This one's got quite the reputation. Some of the girls adore him for said hair and eye color, and how he's the exact opposite of his brother when it comes to personality. He's also roughed up some of the bullies that were hurting some of his fellow first-years and sometimes, beaten up two of the Perverted Trio."

Akeno then turns her head to Rias.

"But why do you want to know who they are? Perhaps there's something interesting about the two?"

Rias nods her head as she walked towards a chess set resting on the desk that sits in between two Victorian-style couches and reaches for a red piece.

"I guess you can say that. Checkmate."

Akeno looks at the chess board and saw that she was beaten.

"Aww. And I was hoping that I made it harder for you."

Rias smiles at her friend while she began to remove her clothes, intending to use the shower that was in the club room.

"Well, you certainly did offer me a challenge, Akeno."

Having removed all of her clothes, Rias entered the shower and turned the water on. As she was cleaning her body, her mind went back to thinking about the Hyoudous.

'Those boys… Issei feels like he has a Sacred Gear… as for his brother… It feels like a Sacred Gear, but something is telling me that it's not… But Ginjo does have a lot of magic potential within him.'

As Rias was applying shampoo to her hair, she continued thinking about the hidden potential of the Hyoudou brothers.

* * *

"I'm home."

In the kitchen of the Hyoudou residence, a brown-haired woman turned her head behind her when she heard the voice of one of her two sons. As soon as her eyes made contact with the boy, she smiles to see Ginjo closing the door behind him.

"Oh! Welcome home, Ginjo. Did you have a good day at school?"

Ginjo nods his head in response, giving his mother a smile back as he removed his shoes at the door.

"It was alright."

Ginjo's mother giggles happily at his answer. She then notices that his brother was not with him.

"Where's Issei?"

"Oh, he said that he was going to relax somewhere. Probably at a bridge or on a bench."

saying that made his mother sigh.

"He's probably out hitting on girls."

Ginjo laughs at her guess while sticking his hands out in front of him.

"Hey, I'm doing the best I can to have him suppress his urges, okay. Give it time."

Ginjo's mother lets out another giggle as she places a hand on her cheek.

"Oh sweetie, That's what I like about you. You're willing to help out your brother and make sure he becomes mature in front of women. Maybe if you pull this off, your father and I can finally get double the grandchildren~"

Ginjo scratches the back of his head with a soft chuckle.

"Do you two wanna be young grandparents that badly? You've been scolding at us for a while about getting a girlfriend." he turns his eyes away shyly. "Mostly me."

"Oh come on, Ginjo," his mother pouted. "We want to be able to see our grandchildren graduate and have a good life ahead of them, even to the point where we can become great grandparents."

Ginjo couldn't help but smile at his mom's response. He then began to make his way up towards his room.

"Anyway, I better get to work on my homework. See you at dinner."

"Alright, dear. I'll let you know when it's ready."

Ginjo nods before saying: "Thank you, Mom." and made his way upstairs, leaving his mother to prepare dinner for him, and Issei when he gets back.

* * *

"Done, and done!"

After five minutes of working, Ginjo has finally finished up his homework for the night. He then reviewed the answers he's written down since he did work on the assignments rather fast and smirked when he got them all right.

Happy with his work, Ginjo stores the sheets in his bag and props it onto his desk.

While his room was tidy, it was what most people would expect for a boy's room. His walls were covered in posters of some of his characters from games, anime, and manga. His bookshelf had some of his favorite manga, light novels, games, and movies all organized from his least favorite to most favorite. So far, the only novels that Ginjo had in his shelves were the Dark Tower series and the original Halo novels. Being a rather huge Halo fan, most of the novels on his shelf were the Halo novels, including the first few Halo books ever released.

Ginjo's room also had a reasonably-sized plasma TV resting on the small table close to the wall; not too big, not too small. On the shelves of the table, he had a white Xbox One S, a standard PS4, and a Nintendo Switch stored in their individual shelves, with the bottom ones storing the controllers.

"Alright, now that that's out of the way."

After wiping the sweat from his forehead, Ginjo grabbed the remote for his Xbox and turned on his TV. Afterward, he booted up the console and got started on playing some classic Halo 3 via the Master Chief Collection.

The multiplayer mode for the game was Slayer. Ginjo was assigned to the blue team, making the red Spartans and elites his enemies in the game.

When the game started, his first priority was to find a submachine gun or two to replace his pistol with. These guns were Ginjo's favorite weapons in the game. The way they fired and how they were strong enough to take down a player's shields, especially when dual-wielding two SMGs, made it his weapon of choice when it comes to close combat.

As for ranged combat, he always goes for the Battle Rifle, replacing the Assault Rifle with it when he finds an SMG. He is fairly skilled with aiming for the head when he armed himself with the burst rifle.

Unfortunately, Ginjo couldn't find an SMG to equip, so he kept the Assault Rifle and replaced his pistol with a Battle Rifle as soon as he came across one. After getting it equipped, he got ready to mow down any red player he comes across in the game.

As Ginjo continued to travel around the map, he found a red spartan shooting at one of his teammates with a sniper rifle, not paying attention to the boy. Zooming in with his Battle Rifle, Ginjo aimed for the head and began to open fire.

The red spartan began moving around and turned to Ginjo's direction when he was being shot at, but his fate was already sealed. As Ginjo maneuvered left and right, he continued shooting at the player until he defeated him.

After reloading his Battle Rifle, Ginjo continued to fight the red players, some with his Battle Rifle, and some with his Assault Rifle. He was able to rack up five more kills before he finally got killed by a player via a shotgun blast. Ginjo's Spartan, who he customized to have a Mark V helmet, respawned five seconds later, putting him back in the game.

After three more minutes of playing Halo 3, Ginjo heard his phone buzz in his pocket. Since there were no enemies around his motion tracker, he dug into the pocket that stored his phone. Upon turning the screen on, he saw that it was a text from Issei. He touched the screen to open it and set it down next to him, positioned to where he can read the text while playing the game. After killing a few players with his Assault Rifle, he took a quick glance at his phone to read the text message he got from his brother.

" _Dude, the best thing ever has just happened to me!"_

Ginjo raised an eyebrow at the text. Usually, Issei never had anything happen to him to make it "the best thing ever". Just reading the text alone made him curious about what Issei meant by it.

After he scored seven kills, his character got killed by an elite who was dual-wielding Plasma Rifles. Ginjo used the time he had left before respawning to text him back.

" _What happened?"_

Ginjo then puts his phone down after typing, getting back to the game and scoring five kills with a brute shot.

" _Killing spree!"_

BZZZ! BZZZ!

Ginjo takes a quick glance at his phone and saw that Issei responded. Thanks to his ability to read fast, he was able to read the text before shifting his eyes back to his game.

" _I'll tell you when I get back. See ya then."_

Ginjo sighs at his answer, questioning in his mind why he couldn't just text it to him. So he had to wait patiently for him to return as he continued fighting against the red team.

" _Game over!"_

After battling it out for five minutes, his team won the Slayer match by reaching the 50 point goal, with the red team close with 45 points.

Ginjo smiled to himself for his team's victory. He then exited the server in search of a match of CTF with Halo 2: classic.

Just as he was about to select Halo 2: classic, his door suddenly shot open, making Ginjo jump and shoot his head towards it. He then sighed a breath to see that it was Issei, who had a very happy smile on his face.

"Ginjo! I've got some fantastic news to tell you."

Ginjo looks at him with beady gold eyes.

"I know. You told me via a text message, but never bothered telling me what happened."

"I wanted to wait until I got to you, bro," Issei said to him before taking a deep breath to calm down.

"Well, here you are. So get on with it."

"Alright, here it is bro: I, Issei Hyoudou, have finally got a girlfriend!"

Ginjo looks on at Issei as the latter pointed his thumbs towards himself with a wink and a toothy grin.

"Is… This a joke..?"

Issei chuckled at his question while smiling at his brother.

"Heh! I've expected you to ask me that like how our parents did when I told them the news. But nope! It's true! I really do have one! And the best part about it is that _she_ asked me out!"

Issei's eyes glitter in happiness before continuing.

"Her name is Yuuma Amano, and she's a very beautiful girl! She has silky black hair that reached her back, beautiful violet eyes, and her boobs… her boobs! My god, they look so friggin squeezable!"

Issei grabbed his phone from his pocket and started going through it. A few seconds later, he showed Ginjo the screen, revealing a photo of a girl with the description Issei gave her, and a bust that's not too big and not too small. Her breasts were a perfect size.

In the photo, she was giving out a peace sign in her right hand, telling Ginjo that she gave him permission to take a photo of her.

"Here she is, my man! Yuuma Amano, my girlfriend."

Ginjo's eyes widen at the picture and shifted them towards Issei.

"Well, I'll be damned. You actually did it."

"Ya damn right I did, bro," Issei said with a grin before fidgeting with his phone before showing it to Ginjo again. "Here's her phone number too!"

Ginjo looked at the phone number in his brother's contacts and saw that he labeled Yuuma's number as her full name.

Issei then put his phone back in his pocket and shot his fists up in victory.

"Isn't this great, Ginjo! I finally got a girl in my life!"

Ginjo looked on at his brother with wide eyes. Seeing the happiness flow out from him made a smile tug at the younger Hyoudou's lips.

"I'm glad you got a girl that likes you, Ise-nii."

Issei looks back at Ginjo, raising an eyebrow at his answer.

"Eh? You're not jealous?"

"Nah," Ginjo answers with a smile. "Why would I be jealous? I don't see it as a race to see who could get a girlfriend first. Though, I am curious, what made her ask you out?"

Calming down from his excitement, Issei looked back at his brother, his smile still intact.

"Well, from what I can remember since I was too excited after accepting her offer to be her boyfriend, she told me that I looked cute and rather handsome. But no worries little bro, we'll know each other more once we go on our date this Sunday."

Ginjo blinks at Issei's statement and then sighs.

"Just be careful on your date, bro. I don't want you to screw it up just because of you staring at her breasts. Think of this date as your chance of 'redemption' to the students at our school."

Issei chuckles while he scratches the back.

"I know, I know. But hey, I know that this date will rock. And maybe if the date goes well…"

Issei's face turned lewd when he was thinking about the possible things he could do with his girlfriend.

"Oi! you're drooling!"

Issei snaps back into reality and looks away shyly.

"Heh heh… Sorry. As you said, I need to keep it together when our date happens this Sunday."

Ginjo nods with a "Hmph!" before selecting the CTF mode for Halo 2: classic.

"Oh yeah, Ginjo!"

Ginjo shifts his eyes towards him before he could press the A button.

"What is it?"

Issei winks at him before answering him.

"Since she said she'll meet with me to talk more after school, I'll introduce you to her so it would be better than just seeing the photo. Sound good?"

Ginjo sighs at him before answering:

"Yeah. Sure."

Issei lets out a chuckle before placing a gentle hand on Ginjo's shoulder, getting the latter's full attention.

"Hey, cheer up. I know you'll find a girl one day. Himejima-senpai or not, It'll happen eventually."

Ginjo blushes when he mentioned his crush.

"Did you have to mention her?"

"Hey, come on," Issei says with his hands up in defense. "With her turning down second year and third-year boys, she might want a guy who only sees her as her, and not for her knockers. Heh heh heh. It's kinda like how you're looking for a girl who sees you as you, and not for your smarts, your eyes, and maybe your ass."

Ginjo blinks at Issei with his cheeks still red. He then looks at his TV screen as he thought about what his older brother said.

'Could she really be looking for someone like that? Then… Maybe…'

"Oi, Ginjo."

Ginjo was snapped out of his thoughts and looked back at Issei.

"What's up?"

"If you don't mind, I'd like to join you for a game of Halo until dinner's ready."

After blinking once, Ginjo smiles and gets up from his bed to take out another Xbox One controller, handing it to Issei afterward.

"Sure, why not."

Issei smiles back as he turns on his remote. Sitting down next to him on the bed, Ginjo sets the mode to CTF on Halo 2: classic. Since this was an online multiplayer match, Ginjo made Issei be on his team so they could work together and not kill each other. After he did that, He turns his head to Issei, getting his attention, and smirks at him.

"We trade one villain for another."

Issei lets out a laugh when Ginjo quoted the Arbiter. The two brothers then set their eyes on the TV as the match began, with the Hyoudous on the red team.

" _Capture the flag!"_

* * *

After another day of school, Ginjo was sitting on a bench waiting for Issei to show up with his girlfriend. He was told by him to wait at that spot, so that's what he did. As he was waiting, Ginjo listened to _Runaround Sue_ by Dion on his phone, feeling the need to listen to an old, catchy song.

'Ise-nii should be here at any moment now.'

"Yo! Ginjo!"

Ginjo turned his head right while taking an earbud out when he heard his brother call out to him. Upon eye contact, he saw an attractive girl that fitted Issei's description walking next to him with a smile on her face.

"I assume that's her, judging how she's walking next to you, happy as can be."

"You guessed right, little bro!" Issei answered with a wink before pointing a hand at the girl. "Ginjo, Yuuma Amano, my girlfriend. Yuuma, this is my little brother, Ginjo."

The girl, Yuuma, smiled brightly and bowed to Ginjo.

"It's nice to meet you, Ginjo-san."

Ginjo got up from the bench to bow back at her.

"Likewise, Yuuma-san. Is it alright that I call you that?"

"Of course," Yuuma replies after getting up from her bow.

Ginjo then turns his head towards Issei.

"So, did you introduce her to your pervy friends?"

Issei lets out a hardy laugh, earning a giggle from Yuuma while she covered her mouth with a hand.

"You bet your sweet ass I did, bro. And their looks were priceless!"

Ginjo laughs gently at Issei before setting his eyes on Yuuma.

"Hey, Yuuma-san?"

"Yes, Ginjo-san?"

Swallowing a lump, Ginjo began to tell her what he had to tell her.

"When you two go out on your date, please be… gentle with my brother. He can be rather hyper at some times and may do stuff he doesn't mean to do…"

"Oh, don't worry, Ginjo-san. I'll take care of him like he's my cute kitty cat!"

Issei blushes while scratching the back of his head.

"Come on, now. The only cute kitty cat around here is you~."

Yuuma giggles with a healthy blush on her cheeks.

"Aww~! Stop, you're embarrassing me."

Ginjo watches on to see the two sharing a laugh with one another. Being known as the Human Lie Detector by Issei, and his parents, Ginjo could see that Yuuma was very happy with his older brother's company. Her smile looked real, and so did her blush.

Even so, Ginjo couldn't help but feel worried for Issei. He knows how some first dates with a girl could end judging from some stories of his father's first two dates before marrying his mother, and if it ended in a way that would leave his older brother sad and depressed. And as his little brother, Ginjo did not want him to stay in that state for a very long time.

As he was thinking about this, Ginjo decided that he was going to follow Issei and Yuuma on their date this Sunday incognito, both to make sure that his brother's date goes well, and to make sure that Issei doesn't give in to his breast fetish, which he promised him he won't do while they were playing Halo together yesterday.

Meanwhile, as Ginjo, Issei, and Yuuma were still chatting with one another, a familiar petite girl was watching them while she was sucking on a cat-shaped lollipop.

'Better notify Buchou.'

* * *

"I see, are you sure that's what she is?"

Inside one of the rooms of the old school building, Rias could be seen sitting at her desk, asking Koneko for the confirmation of Yuuma's identity. Along with the two was Akeno serving tea, and Yuuto, sitting on a couch near Koneko.

"Yes, I'm sure, Buchou," Koneko confirms with a nod.

Satisfied with the information given to her, Rias nods and gives her a smile.

"Good job, Koneko-san."

Yuuto stands up from the couch, getting everyone's attention.

"What shall we do now, Buchou? We can't afford to have the two in danger, judging from what Koneko-san said about the younger Hyoudou telling her that he was going to watch the older one in secret."

Rias pondered about Yuuto's question for a moment before looking towards Koneko.

"Koneko-san, since the first year Hyoudou-kun is your classmate, I'm putting you in charge of following him this Sunday so he won't be in harm's way. As for the other Hyoudou-kun, I'll have my familiar give him a flier in case he meets an unfortunate end."

Yuuto raises an eyebrow at her.

"So you plan on letting him die so you can reincarnate him? I know he can be lecherous, but it is cruel to take him under your wing without at least letting him choose to become one."

"Of course not," Rias answers while shaking her head. "That's what Koneko-san's here for. Not only will she be following the younger Hyoudou-kun, but she will technically follow the older one as well, making sure they both don't die."

Koneko frowns slightly when Rias mentioned her following Issei. While she doesn't hate him to the point of wanting him literally dead, she still felt slightly uncomfortable about having to protect the pervert. Plus, he was Ginjo's brother, and with the friendship the two first-year students developed, she didn't want him to be sad.

* * *

 _ **~Timeskip; Sunday~**_

The day when Issei and Yuuma go on their date has finally arrived. Ginjo was currently wearing a blue, short-sleeved T-shirt with brown, short pants that reached above his knees, cobalt tennis shoes with white socks, and a necklace that carried a red crystal.

When his parents asked where he was going, Ginjo told them that he will be heading outside for a long walk and that he'd be back in the afternoon. After saying his goodbyes to his parents, he closed the door behind him, locked the door, and went off to find Issei.

Ginjo made his way towards the area where Issei told him that he'd meet Yuuma to start their date. By the time he made it there, he saw that Issei was wearing a simple purple T-shirt with long, brown pants and white tennis shoes. Ginjo nods at him, while at the same time keeping out of sight from him.

However, what Ginjo doesn't know is that Koneko is following him, and technically, Issei, without him noticing, making sure that they don't get hurt by the threat Rias told her about.

While she was keeping out of sight, Koneko mostly had her sights on Ginjo, blinking twice in slight surprise to see that he had a serious expression while keeping out of sight from his older brother.

"Okay," Ginjo says to himself, in the hearing range of Koneko without him knowing. "I just need to keep my distance from those two, that way, I can easily follow them and make sure Ise-nii doesn't screw up."

Koneko slightly widens her eyes at Ginjo. Him, helping a pervert not perv on his "Date"? Despite the many times Ginjo told her that there was good in Issei, she still was very wary of the older Hyoudou nonetheless because of the many times he peeped on the women changing.

"Issei-kun!"

Ginjo and Koneko pay attention and look to see Yumma running towards Issei, who smiled when he laid eyes on her.

Yuuma was dressed beautifully. She was wearing a pinkish-purple shirt that showed off a little bit of her cleavage and a black short skirt, a good choice of clothes for going out with someone.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Yuuma apologizes to Issei. "I tried to get here as fast as I could."

Issei waves a hand at her and shakes his head.

"Oh no, it's fine. I'm just glad you could make it."

Issei then closes his eyes and forms a fist in victory while grinning.

'Hell yeah! I've always wanted to say that to a hot chick!'

After a brief mental celebration, Issei then turns to his girlfriend with his smile still intact.

"So, where do you want to go first."

After hearing what Yuuma said, Ginjo nodded to himself and followed close, but not to close to where the two will notice him, with Koneko following close behind.

* * *

'Okay, Ise-nii's doing well so far.' Ginjo says in his thoughts as he continued watching the two.

So far, Issei and Yuuma's date was off to a good start. The first thing they did was go clothes shopping. Issei tried out most of the clothes, which were mostly shirts ranging from one with the Punisher Skull as its logo, one that hat an endless loop of black cats appearing to be running around the shirt, and one that made him look like he had a six-pack going on, earning a laugh from Yuuma.

Before they left the clothes shop, Ginjo smiled at his brother when he saw him purchase a pink bracelet for Yuuma, who happily accepted it and wore it on her left arm. As Ginjo watched the two walk to their next destination, he noticed that Yuuma stroked the bracelet lovingly with her other hand, her smile never breaking.

Next, Ginjo found the couple eating out at a DQ for ice cream. As he watched, Ginjo noticed that he was lewding over Yuuma's breasts, which bounced every time she adjusted herself on her seat and was worried that this would lead to some problems. He then saw Yuuma notice Issei's face and she asked if he was alright.

Luckily, Issei assured her that it was nothing, and attempted to chug down his ice cream very fast, praying mentally that she didn't notice his stare on her cleavage. Unfortunately, this caused Issei to clench on his head due to him getting a brain freeze.

Ginjo sighs a breath of relief when he saw Yuuma notice his brain freeze. Because of this, their date could go on at a smooth pace.

Meanwhile, Koneko was watching Ginjo from behind a tree far from him. She was sucking on her grape-flavored lollipop nervously as she had a bad feeling developing in her gut from how this date between his brother and Yuuma would end up, and that bad feeling kept growing every minute.

'Ginjo-san…'

* * *

'Damn, these two sure are taking their sweet time together.'

Afternoon fell. As the sun was setting, Ginjo followed Issei and Yuuma to a waterfall at a park with a couple of benches seen, with Koneko following close behind.

This time, Koneko was very close to Ginjo, not too close to where she's right behind him, but about a foot behind him while keeping herself hidden from the three. She was having a very hard time shaking off this bad feeling she was getting, it leads to a point where she was now worried about her classmate.

"I've had a great time, Issei-kun," Ginjo and Koneko heard Yuuma say to Issei as honest as she could, despite her acting shy around him.

"Y-Y-Yeah, I had fun too, Yuuma-san," Issei replied, equally as nervous as Yuuma was right now.

Ginjo then saw from behind a thick tree that the back of the two's hands brushed against each other by accident, making the pair jump and blush a little at the contact. Before Issei could apologize, he gasped when Yuuma quickly held onto his hand giving it a gentle, and, from what it appeared to be in Ginjo's field of view, loving squeeze.

Issei's face remained red as he stared at their hands holding onto each other, surprised that Yuuma grabbed onto it while she was guiding him to the water fountain.

'Oh shit! She's holding my hand! So far so good~!'

Even though his face still showed a surprised expression, he was smiling on the inside, enjoying the feeling of Yuuma's hand gripping his own. Issei then blinks when he noticed that Yuuma stopped her pacing.

After letting go of his hand, Yuuma walked in front of him near the water fountain, getting his attention.

"Issei-kun, thank you very much for taking me out on this date, I had such a wonderful time!"

Issei scratches the back of his head with a smile when he saw Yuuma clasp her hands together with a happy smile, and a blush on her cheeks.

"But of course, Yuuma-san. If you're happy, then I'm happy too."

Yuuma giggles before walking two steps closer to him, stroking the bracelet Issei bought her.

"So, to celebrate our first successful date, there's something that I wish to ask you to commemorate on this special occasion."

Issei nods with a smile.

"Of course. Ask me anything, Yuuma-san."

While he was indeed smiling, Issei was wondering in his thoughts on what she was going to ask him.

'What could she ask me? Is it a kiss? Please, dear God, at least be a kiss! I'll be satisfied either way as long as there will be a day she'll allow me to grope those boobies!'

As Issei awaited her question, Ginjo noticed that Yuuma was starting to get shyer, tracing a circle on the ground with her right foot.

"Will… Will you…"

Ginjo saw her get more and more nervous. Her cheeks appeared to be burning up, and her eyes showed… Guilt?

Koneko however, narrowed her eyes at the girl, tightening her fist every second.

Suddenly, Yuuma widened her eyes in horror when she felt a dangerous presence above her and Issei.

"Look out!"

Issei makes a noise of surprise when Yuuma grabs onto him and throws him to the side. As soon as she did that, she jumps back and widens her eyes again when a glowing blue object that was shaped like a spear pierced the ground in front of her.

Ginjo and Koneko widen their eyes in shock at the object, with the latter narrowing her eyes seconds later. While Ginjo was left puzzled at the glowing blue spear, Koneko knew exactly what it was, and who the object belonged to.

Yuuma grits her teeth as she looks up to find the one responsible for throwing that spear.

"You…"

"Eh?"

Issei looked up at the sky to follow his girlfriend's glare. By the time Ginjo did the same thing, their eyes widen when they saw something that they couldn't believe they were seeing.

Up in the sky, there was a middle-aged man with gray hair and dark blue eyes. He wore a gray trench coat over a white dress shirt pants, shoes, gloves, and a black fedora.

But there was one more feature on this man that made the Hyoudous stare at him in disbelief.

Attached to his back, the Hyoudous saw a pair of black, feathered wings, allowing him to fly in the air.

"So you've saved the brat from my spear eh?" The man with wings asked Yuuma before scoffing at her. "Tch! To think that you'd protect this human, even after learning what he possesses… Raynare."

Yuuma growls quietly at the man before turning her head towards Issei, who looked confused at the whole situation.

"Issei-kun! I need you to run away from here as far and as fast as you can!"

Issei widens his eyes and stares at her.

"Eh? But what about you, Yuuma-san?! What's going on here!"

"There's no time to explain!" Yuuma insists. "Just get out of here! I'll keep this bastard busy!"

After saying this to him, Yuuma's clothes began to shred itself apart as she balled her fists while staring at the man with wings. This immediately got the attention of both Issei, and Ginjo, with the former paying more attention to her bust. Issei kept his stare on it, seeing that his girlfriend's breasts were bare.

'Holy shit,' Issei said in his thoughts. 'To think that I'd actually get to see her bouncy, tender boobs!'

After all of her clothes disappeared, the Hyoudous mouths agape as her entire appearance changed. While her eye and hair colors stayed the same, her body appeared taller and adult, and she now had the same pair of black feathered wings as the man.

A new set of clothes has also appeared to cover up her private areas. Her new attire consisted of black, strap-like leather that covered some of her breasts, and her crotch area, with black high-heeled shoes as her footwear.

While Issei stared on at his girlfriend, Ginjo just stood there from behind the tree, appalled at what was going down.

'What the hell is going on? Why is that guy after my brother? And those wings…'

Ginjo suddenly felt a strong tingly feeling on his right arm. Noticing it, Ginjo grabbed his wrist with his left hand while keeping his stare on the winged people.

'This feeling again… It's like back when I pass the old school building! Except… it's stronger when that guy, and Issei's… "super" girlfriend, I guess, are near me.'

After seeing Yuuma, or to him, Raynare, transform, the man frowned at her.

"So you're gonna follow through on protecting him, eh?" he asks her. "You're making a big mistake here, Raynare."

"You're the one making the mistake, Dohnaseek!" Raynare growls, taking a protective stance in front of Issei. "This isn't what Azazel-sama wants! He wants us to watch over the boys and make sure their Sacred Gears don't go rampant, not kill them off right away!"

Ginjo, as well as Issei, widens their eyes at Raynare's words.

'Sacred… Gears..?'

Ginjo was confused. He didn't understand what "Yuuma" meant by Sacred Gears. And judging by her wording, she claims that he and his brother have this so-called "Sacred Gear".

While he looked on at the scene, Koneko, from a hiding spot of her own, looked on with a surprised expression when she heard every single word the woman with black feathered wings said. Why would she want to protect Issei? Not just because he was a lousy pervert, but because Koneko knows what she is, and she was not expecting her to be protective over Issei.

She, along with Ginjo, Issei, and Raynare then lightly gasp when Dohnaseek started laughing loudly like a maniac.

"What Azazel wants?!" His grin widens before continuing. "Sorry to break it to ya, toots, but I don't give a fuck about what that coward wants! The fact that he refused to continue the war between the three Factions makes him a fucking joke! I'm here to fulfill Kokabiel-sama's desire to bring that bloodshed back, and I'll start by taking your precious human's head!"

Raynare growls at Dohnaseek's declaration.

'Of course… I knew _he'd_ be involved.'

Before Raynare could respond, Dohnaseek slightly widens his eyes for a moment and then grins as his stare is now on a tree to his left.

"Hmm… the other brat's here too… Look's like my job will be quicker than I thought it would be."

Raynare raises an eyebrow at him, not understanding who he meant by the other "Brat." But she later understood when she followed his stare, and suddenly felt a familiar surge of magical power It wasn't powerful to the point of a higher class, but it was the strength where the power is flowing without its user controlling it.

'This magic energy… No way! _He's_ here too?! Why?!'

Meanwhile, Ginjo knew who Dohnaseek was talking about, and it made him keep as still as he could in his hiding spot.

"Oi! You might as well come out, pal!" Dohnaseek shouts at the tree as he conjures up another spear. "I know you're here! I can sense your magical energy flowing out uncontrollably!"

Ginjo stiffened and tightened his grip on his right wrist when he heard him shout at him. He could feel his heart pounding loudly, his legs trembling out of fear, and sweat on his forehead as he knew that this man wanted him, and his brother dead. He didn't know what to do. If he came out, he could die, but if he didn't, he'll still die. What will he do? He had a hard time thinking of a plan to save himself, and his brother.

Speaking of his brother, who is still standing there in mass confusion, Issei didn't know who Dohnaseek was talking about and why he was hiding behind the tree the man was staring at maliciously. With the talk of Sacred Gears, this "Azazel" character, magic power, and of course, how his girlfriend transformed into a more hotter chick with black feathered wings, he couldn't wrap his head around what was going on right now.

Koneko watched Ginjo with guilt and fear in her face. She never meant for him to be in such a tight situation like this. She could feel his fear radiating off of his body at every second. Before she could do anything to help, she, along with Ginjo, Issei, and Raynare heard Dohnaseek snicker as he aimed his spear for the tree Ginjo was hiding behind.

"Heh! If you're not gonna come out," Dohnaseek then readies his arm to throw the spear. "Then I'll force you out of there!"

Dohnaseek then threw the spear and watched it fly towards the tree. After he did that, Ginjo felt his instincts kick in and immediately rolled out of the tree, dodging it in case he thought the spear could penetrate the tree.

And sure enough, it did. The blue light spear has stabbed through the tree by the time Ginjo moved out of the way. Splinters of wood protruded from the impact of the spear's sharp, glowing tip.

It was at this moment that Raynare and Issei widen their eyes at Dohnaseek's target, with the former being the most surprised.

"G-G… Ginjo?"

Ginjo looked at his brother with a shy expression, expecting him to be this surprised.

"I'm sorry, bro. The bad feelings I've been getting brought me here."

Ginjo then turns his stare towards Raynare, trying to make a stern expression, but failing due to the constant shaking in his right arm.

"I'd ask how you've changed and sprouted out a pair of wings, but judging by what the hell's going on here, it's not the appropriate time."

Raynare was about to respond but was interrupted when the sound of laughter was heard by Dohnaseek.

"Well, well, looks like we got two corpses for one grave."

After he said this, Raynare looks towards Ginjo and notices that he was holding onto his right wrist, which was shaking nervously. Before she could question the younger Hyoudou, her eyes widen and immediately shift back to Dohnaseek to see that he was holding another blue spear in his hand, prompting her to take a protective stance.

"I won't allow you to kill these two just because of their Sacred Gears!"

Raynare then extends her right arm to her side. After some time, the Hyoudous look to see that she was conjuring up a light spear of her own, albeit hers was red instead of blue.

"Dude…" Issei whispers to Ginjo while nudging his shoulder. "I got me a super-girlfriend… This… is… fucking… sweet!"

"This isn't the time to be turned on by her transformation!" Ginjo whispers back. "That guy up there, who has the same wings as her, wants to kill us!"

Before Issei could respond, the Hyoudous felt a breeze of air that came from in front of them. Looking towards the source of the breeze, their expressions turn into awe when they saw Raynare clash spears with Dohnaseek.

The Hyoudous go "Whoooooah…" with twinkling eyes when they saw the two flying people's combat, visibly impressed with the battle. Dohnaseek was on the offense while Raynare was on the defense, with their modes in combat shifting from offense to defense from random periods of time. As the two continued to fight, they flew around the area and started throwing their spears at each other, attempting to take down one another with ranged combat.

As two kept throwing spears for three more minutes, Dohnaseek aimed his next spear right at Raynare's stomach. Naturally, she dodged the spear as soon as he threw it at her. But when she turned her head around, her eyes widen in horror to see where his spear was heading towards.

"Issei-kun!"

Issei widens his eyes when he saw the spear fly at him, as did Ginjo. Wanting to protect him, Ginjo shoved Issei out of the spear's way. As he did this, Ginjo then closed his eyes, awaiting his possible doom, knowing the consequence of his heroic act.

STAB!

Ginjo flinched when he heard the sound of the spear penetrating something. But as he waited for a few seconds, he realized that he wasn't hit. He slowly opened his eyes and looked towards his body. By the time he did, he noticed that the spear didn't touch him. He was okay.

He first looked towards his brother and saw that he was okay and that the blue spear has penetrated the ground next to him. He also saw that his face held a flabbergasted expression, but it wasn't aimed at him, but it was someone else; someone who Ginjo finally realized that he was being carried by.

Looking down to see who saved him, Ginjo shares the same expression as his brother's when he recognized the petite girl carrying him with both hands.

"K… Koneko-san?! What are you doing here?!"

Ginjo knew that she was strong, seeing how she roughed up some perverts before with her fists, but he didn't think she'd be strong enough to be able to lift him.

Dohnaseek saw the girl save him, and only squinted his eyes at her.

'What's a Devil doing here?'

Koneko puts him down on the ground, allowing Ginjo to stand. She then looks at both him and Issei with a serious expression.

"You two need to leave this area! Now!"

Ginjo widens his eyes at his classmate. He understood why she told him since that guy with the wings tried to kill them because of their Sacred Gears, but because of the fact that she was also her friend made him concerned for her.

"What about you, Koneko-san?" Ginjo asks, worry heard in his voice. "I don't want you hurt just because of me.

Koneko shakes her head at her.

"I'll be fine. I've dealt with punks like them before."

"Why are you calling _me_ a punk?!" Raynare asks in the background with blank white eyes and shark teeth. "I'm actually protecting those two from that rogue Fallen Angel!"

Ginjo slightly widens his eyes at what Issei's girlfriend called the man.

'Fallen Angel? As in… the ones told in those biblical stories back when we hung out with Irina-chan?'

Koneko just looked at Raynare, noting what she just told her in her head before shifting her gaze back to Ginjo, getting his attention.

"Anyways, you two need to leave! You'll only be a target to that Fallen Angel."

"I'm sorry, but I can't!" Ginjo says immediately, surprising Koneko and Raynare. "Even if you and Yuuma-san can hold him back, what if he ignores you two and comes after us?! If Ise-nii and I run back home, I have _no_ doubt that he'll chase after us and possibly endanger our parents' lives!"

Koneko and Raynare share a surprised expression at Ginjo's reasoning. They'll give him credit, they never thought about Dohnaseek ignoring them and flying after the Hyoudous to get it over with. Besides, Raynare _did_ find him to be this despicable when it comes to taking down his prey.

"If he's staying, then I'm staying too!"

The three turn to Issei, as he was the one who declared this.

"Issei-kun!" Raynare calls out, surprised that he wasn't encouraging Ginjo to leg it, him being his older brother and all.

"If that punk with the feathered wings does ignore you guys and goes after us, then I don't want my parents to be involved either!" Issei then turns to Raynare and blushes. "Besides, that girl up there is my girlfriend, and I don't want to abandon her if there's a chance she won't win."

Raynare was taken back by Issei's words. Her eyes were wide with surprise as a dark blush of her own dust her cheeks. Her eyes then turn sad towards him, feeling guilty inside.

"Even after showing you my true form, you still like me…"

"My brother's a hardcore pervert, Yuuma-san," Ginjo explains bluntly with a deadpan. "He'll like anyone or anything as long as it's a hot chick with big breasts."

BAP!

"My leg!"

Ginjo glares at his blushing brother after the latter kicked him.

"Did you have to say that to her?!"

"OI! Am I seriously being ignored here?!"

Before Ginjo could say anything to Issei, the two, plus Koneko and Raynare turn towards an annoyed Dohnaseek.

"I mean, seriously," he continued. "What am I to you all? A meat puppet that'll be killed in the future?!"

"Yup," Koneko answers dryly with a deadpan, earning a surprised expression from Raynare.

Dohnaseek growls before conjuring another blue object. This time, it wasn't a blue light spear. Instead, it was a blue light sword.

Even though he is his killer, Ginjo had to admire how the blue light sword looked. It looked exactly like a sword, except that it was made entirely out of the blue light material he conjured from his hand.

Dohnaseek then points his sword at Ginjo and Koneko.

"Let's hear you say that when I'm through with you!"

With a battle cry, Dohnaseek charged at Koneko and aimed for both her and Ginjo's head. Koneko immediately pushed Ginjo out of the way with one hand and quickly dodged Dohnaseek's slash before kicking him in the head, sending him flying towards a tree with a loud bang.

Issei and Ginjo's eyes nearly popped out of their skulls when they saw Dohnaseek crash into a tree. He hit it with so much force, splinters spurted out of the tree. The Hyoudous wouldn't be surprised Dohnaseek died by that amount of force.

"Ginjo..?"

"Yeah, bro..?"

"I think I pissed myself…"

Dohnaseek gets up from the ground and shoots a glare at Koneko. He then conjures another sword and attempts to kill the Hyoudous again, not wanting to waste any time with her.

Before he could approach them, a red spear stopped him from cutting one of them when it penetrated the ground. Looking up, he grumbled in aggravation when it was Raynare who stopped him.

"I won't let you lay a single hand on any of those two!"

Koneko looked up at Raynare with a raised eyebrow.

"Why would _you_ want to protect them, Fallen Angel?"

Landing on the ground, Raynare shoots a stare back at Koneko.

"Because I have orders to watch those boys and protect them." Raynare's cheeks tinge a light red. "Also, Issei-kun became a person I care about."

Since Raynare and Koneko were away from Issei and Ginjo, the boys couldn't hear the conversation the girls were having with one another.

"What about you?" Raynare continued, questioning Koneko. "Why did you come here towards this rogue Fallen Angel, Devil?"

Koneko flinches when Raynare calls her that in an interrogating tone. She then glares at her while maintaining her serious expression

"I came here to protect Ginjo-kun because he's my friend. Dumbass."

Raynare blinks at Koneko. She wanted to retort for the name she called her but decided to let it go and say "Fair enough." before turning her gaze back to Dohnaseek.

By the time the two girls set their attention on him, Dohnaseek's next spear has penetrated the ground in between the two; on Raynare's right, and on Koneko's left. The two snap their heads towards the spear and were surprised to see that it didn't hit either of them.

'Did he miss?' Raynare wondered in her thoughts, puzzled at why he impaled his weapon of light in the ground instead of aiming for her or Koneko. When she looked back up towards Dohnaseek, she saw that he was grinning menacingly at her and Koneko.

Seeing that grin made Raynare realize that he threw his spear there on purpose.

"Oh shi-"

BOOM!

"Yuuma-san!"

"Koneko-san!"

Issei and Ginjo watch in horror as they see the light spear explode in between. Raynare and Koneko. The blue explosion was strong enough to send them both flying in opposite directions of each other and land on the ground on their backs.

While Raynare was hurt, Koneko took worse damage from the spears explosion, with some burn marks on her arms and legs. Some of her shirt and skirt were torn up as well, exposing some parts of her purple panties and the left of her matching-colored bra. As the latter tried to get up, she grits her teeth to see that she was unable to do so.

'Dammit! It's the spear's light…'

"Ha ha ha! Why didn't I do that earlier?!" Dohnaseek asks himself as he conjures another spear in his hand. He then points it towards Koneko, who widens her eyes when his gaze falls upon her.

"Since I'm not a fan of Devils, I might as well take care of _you_ first!"

Koneko gasps quietly at his declaration. She tried everything she could to move her body and move out of the way, but the light she felt from the explosion was still preventing her from recovering.

The white-haired first year sets her eyes back on Dohnaseek, who aimed his spear at her stomach. There was nothing left she could do now. All she could do now was watch and wait as her inevitable doom begins. Not wanting to watch, she closes her eyes tightly, disappointment rushing through her at how weak the light from his explosive spear made her.

'Buchou… Forgive me… I was too weak…'

STAB!

Koneko winces as she felt someone lift her off of the ground. The sound of blood splatting on the ground could be heard right after this person picked her up. She stayed like this for five more seconds before she slowly opened her eyes.

Once they were fully opened, Koneko was in horror at what she saw. Instead of Koneko getting hit, she found Ginjo carrying her in his arms with a deep cut in his right side caused by Dohnaseek's spear.

Ginjo then places her on the ground gently and falls on his hands and knees, coughing up blood after some more spurted from his wounded right side.

Koneko then slowly turned her head and saw a bloodstained spear of light penetrated on the ground. Ginjo has taken the hit for her instead of her meeting her demise.

"GINJO-KUN!"

"LITTLE BRO!"

Koneko and Issei call out to Ginjo when they saw him take a fatal blow from the spear. As for Raynare…

'Oooooh shit… Reyna-nee-san's gonna be _pissed_ …'

Raynare watched on with the same aghast expressions as Koneko and Issei, with Issei being the most horrified of them all. He then tightens his fists, feeling the anger that came up next after witnessing a psychopathic man with black feathered wings hurt his little brother. And if there's anything that Issei hates the most, it's people bullying, threatening, and hurting his little brother.

Koneko ran towards Ginjo and immediately presses her hands on his wound so no more blood can leak from it. To make this work, she used part of his shirt as a cloth to prevent more blood from spilling.

"Heh heh… Well shit…" Ginjo coughed out. "I guess I wasn't fast enough to save _both_ of our skins…"

"Why Ginjo-kun?! Why did you do that?!" Koneko questions him with anger and sadness in both her face and her voice, something that Ginjo never saw when the two hung out together.

"Because you're my friend, Koneko-san," Ginjo explains, earning a slight gasp from Koneko. "You weren't able to move because of that explosion." Ginjo coughs up more blood before continuing. "Besides… it's not fair to just sit there and watch you die like that… That's just too cruel of me to do that…"

Koneko's eyes widen and start to tear up when she heard those words. She then saw that a pool of blood was forming next to Ginjo from the wound.

"No… NO! I won't allow you to die here!"

Dohnaseek watches on with a raised eyebrow as he watched Koneko continue to press her hand onto Ginjo's wound while holding one of his hands with her other hand.

"Huh… I was hoping to kill that Devil so she wouldn't get in my way… Oh well, as long as one of my targets is down, it'll do for now."

"YOU MOTHERFUCKER!"

Raynare gasps when she saw Issei charge at Dohnaseek with all of his rage aiming for him.

"no, don't!"

Dohnaseek saw Issei charge at him and rolled his eyes as he aimed his next spear at him. He threw his spear at him and has successfully stabbed him in the stomach with it.

Issei fell over as the spear disappeared. Blood spurted from both his stomach and his mouth as he collapsed on the ground. As he did, a flier with a red crest on it has flew out of his pocket and fluttered onto the ground next to him.

"ISSEI-KUN!"

Ginjo watched with heavy eyes, able to hear Raynare scream out his name and see her run to his side.

As for Ginjo himself, he felt livid for Dohnaseek stabbing his brother but wasn't able to show it due to him losing a lot of blood, no matter how tight Koneko pressed onto his wound to stop the blood leaking out.

Raynare and Koneko then heard Dohnaseek laugh at their misfortune, making the two shoot their heads up at him and glare at him with all of their hate.

"You know, for Kokabiel-sama's sake, I should kill you too for trying to protect these guys," Dohnaseek says to Raynare. "But seeing the pain in your face caused by his death, I think making you suffer will be a better punishment for you."

Dohnaseek then shifts his eyes towards Issei, who was flipped over by Raynare so she could find some possible way to slow down his bleeding.

"Nothing personal, kid, you and your brother were a danger to us all. So if you wanna blame someone, then blame God for giving you a Sacred Gear."

His stare then goes to Ginjo, prompting Koneko to take a protective stance in front of him.

"As for you, I'm not sure if _you_ have a Sacred Gear. It feels like you do, but it also feels like you've got a very high magic power deep within you." Dohnaseek shrugs his shoulders. "Ah well, a danger is a danger."

dusting his hands, Dohnaseek looks back to Raynare, who glared right back at him.

"While you're still alive, give your precious Azazel a message. Kokabiel-sama _will_ get what he wants, even if it means taking his, your, and your friends' heads!"

With that said, Dohnaseek took flight into the sky, disappearing from sight afterward.

After he left the scene, Raynare continued to do what she could to help Issei recover, but since she was not good with medical procedures like her twin sister, she was having no luck.

"This is all your fault…"

Raynare snapped her head to the source of who said that to her. Upon eye contact, she saw Koneko giving her the most hateful glare she has ever given to anyone.

"H-How is this my fault, Devil?!" Raynare questions, getting nearly as angry as Koneko was. "I was trying to _protect_ these boys under orders of Azazel-sama!" She then looks away with a hint of worry in her face as she quietly whispers: "With Ginjo-san being demanded to be protected by Reyna-nee-san."

Koneko's glare hardens as tears slowly rolled down her cheeks.

"You're a Fallen Angel like that man was," she growls out. "If you hadn't shown up, Ginjo-kun and his pervy brother would've been safe."

"That bastard Dohnaseek was after them from the beginning!" Raynare shouted, taking Koneko aback slightly. "That's why Azazel-sama sent me to Kuoh, to keep them safe from one of our kind who went rogue because of the simple fact that Azazel-sama didn't want another war!"

Koneko's eyes widen at the information Raynare gave to her. Azazel, the leader of the Grigori, not wanting to go to war with the three factions? That statement puzzled Koneko, but she made sure to keep it in her memory to notify Rias about it.

Ginjo was about to question what the two were talking about. But before he could say anything, he, along with Raynare and Koneko noticed a flier glowing red. After three seconds of it glowing, Koneko's expression formed into hope when she saw a red circle form on the ground in front of Issei.

After the circle rotated on the spot two times, the circle shined a brighter red in the height of a person. As the bright light faded away, it revealed a figure that Ginjo found to be familiar, thanks to her crimson red hair and blue-green eyes.

"G… Gremory-senpai..? UUUURRRRRG!"

Rias' attention was now on Ginjo when she heard him grunt in pain.

"No! Don't talk!" Koneko says to Ginjo, continuing to do what she can to stop the bleeding.

"I see, so they both have met their demise," Rias says as she watched Ginjo look at Koneko with a slight smile. She then focused her stare on Raynare, who tensed up as soon as her eyes met her.

"Tell me, Fallen Angel, did you hurt these boys?"

Raynare stutters and sticks her hands up in defense.

"O-Of course not!" Raynare answered nervously. "I tried to protect them from their real killer, Dohnaseek!"

"Dohnaseek?" Rias raises an eyebrow at the name.

"Yes," Raynare confirms, her expression now serious. "That rogue Fallen Angel is responsible for what has happened here."

Rias raised another brow.

'Rogue Fallen Angel?'

"Buchou, please!"

Before Rias or Raynare could speak another word, the two turned their heads to where Koneko and Ginjo were to see a desperate look on Koneko's face, an expression Rias, and the barely conscious Ginjo believed to be a rare sight for them.

"Buchou… Please… Please save Ginjo-kun," Koneko begs. "He's my friend, and it's not fair that he has to perish so early."

Rias looked at Koneko with a softened look. She didn't want her to be sad and have to lose a friend.

But before she could do as she asks, Rias sets her sights on Ginjo, seeing that he was still conscious, but his eyes were getting heavy.

"Ginjo Hyoudou, do you want to live?"

Ginjo slightly chuckles at Rias' question.

"To hell with me. What about Ise-nii?" he asks her, making her look back at him. Rias did have plans to reincarnate Issei as her servant. Then again, she did expect Ginjo to ask about Issei, him being his brother after all.

"I saw that you were able to teleport with that magic circle," Ginjo continued while breathing heavily. "Maybe you can use some other kind of magic to save him? I know he's a big pervert, but he's actually a cool dude once you get to know more about him other than his love for breasts. So please… Save my brother… With whatever else tricks you've got other than teleporting."

Rias' eyes slightly widen at how he made his request. She even remembered how he said not to worry about his own life. Obviously, she was going to save him too, because Koneko requested it from her.

"Worry not, Ginjo Hyoudou, I will fulfill your request." She then reaches into her skirt pocket. "However, that request will come at a price."

Ginjo smirks at her, fully aware of where she was going with this.

"No worries, Gremory-senpai. Your secret on that magic circle shit is safe with me. Though I gotta admit, I'm still surprised at how you're able to do it."

Rias shakes her head at him.

"That's not quite what I'm talking about."

To clarify, Rias took out eight objects from her skirt pocket. When Raynare got a good look at them, she widened her eyes to see eight red chess pieces that looked like Pawns.

"In return for saving your brother's life, I will save you as well, and you will both serve me as my Devil servants."

Ginjo raised an eyebrow at his senpai's statement.

"Devil Servants?"

"I will explain in further detail later," Rias assures him. "Now, what is your answer?"

Ginjo took some time to think about it. He wanted Issei to live on but was uncomfortable about this whole "Serving her" thing with Rias. Ginjo then turned his head to Koneko, who looked at him with what appeared to be a pleading expression, an expression that told him that she didn't want him to die.

Ginjo then realized that Rias did say that it would be explained in further detail, so when he gets the specifics, maybe it won't be as bad as he thinks?

Ginjo has made up his mind. He didn't want his brother to die, and he didn't want his friend, Koneko, to be sad because he died. Because of all of this, Ginjo looked back at Rias and gave her his answer.

"Do it."

Rias nods at him. She then gives him a warm look and a smile.

"Very well. Just relax, and I will begin the procedure. And don't worry, I assure you that being a Devil won't be as bad as you think."

Ginjo nods his head in affirmative and lies his head on the ground, waiting for Rias to get the procedure over with.

Rias then turns her head to Koneko.

"Koneko-san, I'll need you to get out of the way in order to begin."

Koneko nods her head at her. She then gently stroked Ginjo's hair before stepping away from him. While she watches Rias set up the Pawn pieces, she was quite surprised when she found out how soft Ginjo's hair was when she touched it.

"You know I have to report this to Azazel-sama, right?"

Rias turns her head towards Raynare and narrows her eyes at her.

"As long as you don't cause any more trouble, I won't strike you down. Don't want another war to erupt, after all."

Raynare nods her head.

"Just be careful around the Fallen Angel, Dohnaseek. I have no doubt that he will return once he finds out you reincarnated the two."

Upon hearing Dohnaseek's name, Rias wanted to address this particular Fallen Angel.

"Hang on. A while ago you called this 'Dohnaseek' guy a 'rogue' Fallen Angel. Would you please clarify that before you leave?"

Raynare goes ahead and explains without hesitation.

"Azazel-sama has ordered me to watch over and protect these boys after finding out that Dohnaseek has rebelled against his decision to not kill them. He also despised his other decision on not to start another war between the three factions."

Like Koneko when she heard the information, Rias makes a surprised expression. She then narrows her eyes towards the ground in thought for a few seconds before looking back at Raynare.

"Well, you won't have to watch them anymore, Raynare, as these boys are now under my protection."

Raynare nods in reply, stroking her bracelet as she looks down at Issei with a sympathetic look.

"Just remember what I said about Dohnaseek."

Rias nods and replies, "Believe me, I will.", giving Raynare the green light to fly off and leave Rias and Koneko alone with the boys.

"Alright Koneko, after I reincarnate the boys, I need you to carry Ginjo back to his room."

Koneko nods her head.

"Okay, Buchou. But what about their injuries."

Rias gives Koneko an assuring smile.

"Don't worry, Koneko-san. Ginjo-kun's injury can be cured in no time. As for Ise," Rias' smile widens. "You leave him to me."

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

 **Author's note: Hello again, folks! This story is another one of my DXD fanfics I had in mind. In this fanfic, Issei's younger brother, Ginjo Hyoudou, will be with him as a part of Rias' peerage, after Ginjo made the decision to allow her to reincarnate them as Devils so both Issei and Ginjo will live on, because Ginjo loves Issei as his older brother, and he didn't want Koneko to be sad because of Ginjo dying.**

 **For those who wanted the younger brother to be on Sona's peerage, no worries, for I also have a fanfic idea where Issei is in Rias' peerage, and his younger brother, Lucario, is in Sona's, so stay tuned for that when a chapter for that fic shows up.**

 **Anyway, in this fanfic; Issei will have Boosted Gear as his Sacred Gear (Obviously), and as the title suggests, Ginjo's will be a geometric diamond shaped tattoo on his right palm, an idea inspired by Boruto's Karma seal, and honestly, any kind of power mark that spreads across a user's body and grants them power in the process.**

 **And yes, the quick drawing I made for Ginjo as the cover for this fic is pretty bad. His ears are missing, his neck is a little too long, his hands were drawn _terribly_ , and his shoes, what the hell are those? They're just ovals I drew on his legs because I was too lazy to try and draw the shoes. The only thing I'm proud about in this drawing is the marks on his body that are a from his diamond mark.**

 **As for Ginjo's mark, it does have some kind of lore about it and what it is, but that's a story for another time as the story progresses. Until then, here's the harem list for the Hyoudous, and I will see you again soon. Take care.**

 **Harems** **(in no particular order)**

 **Issei: Rias (main girl), Asia, Irina, Raynare, Mittelt, Isabela, Rossweisse,**

 **Ginjo: Akeno (main girl), Koneko, Xenovia, Ravel, Siris, Sona, Tsubaki, Tomoe, Tsubasa, Seekvaira, Kuroka, Le Fay, Reyna (OC Fallen Angel), Kalawarner**

 **Special thanks to Revan's Stories for some of the Harem suggestions.**


	2. The Price

_**Before we begin:**_

"Talking."

'Thinking.'

" _Flashback quotes. Text from messages."_

 _ **When we last left off, Ginjo Hyoudou accepted himself and his older brother, Issei, to be reincarnated as Devils by Rias Gremory in exchange for saving his older brother's life. What will happen from here? Find out now.**_

* * *

 _~The Price~_

Ginjo's eyes flutter after awakening from what he felt was a deep sleep. After a few seconds, his eyes shot wide open as he inhaled a deep breath, followed by his head shooting up from his pillow.

Breathing steadily, Ginjo clutched onto his head and rubbed it as he tried to calm himself down. Succeeding, he then takes notice of where he is, which shocked him as soon as he found out.

Ginjo found himself back at home in his bedroom, sitting up on his bed.

"What the hell..?" Ginjo began flabbergasted. "Wasn't I stabbed by that guy with the feathered wings..? I know what happened yesterday wasn't a dream."

Ginjo puzzled about this for five seconds before remembering another thing that made him widen his eyes.

" _I will fulfill your request. However, it will come at a price."_

Ginjo then makes a look of realization.

"That's right, I recall accepting the offer of becoming Gremory-senpai's 'Devil Servant' in return for saving Ise-nii and me. But… What exactly did she mean by that? I knew she could do crazy magic stuff as she did with that circle, but…"

Ginjo puzzled and puzzled on the meaning of being a Devil Servant. At first, she thought she would make them do things that would make them metaphoric Devils, or maybe it's some crazy larping activity that involves occult-related stuff.

Ginjo shook his head, having a hard time thinking about what she meant.

"*Sigh*. She did say that she'd be specific on the matter after she 'reincarnated' us." Ginjo places a hand on his chin. "But exactly when?"

Ginjo's thoughts then went to his friend, Koneko. A sad expression appeared on his face.

"And what about Koneko-san? From what I can remember, she pleaded for my life to Gremory-senpai."

Ginjo was happy that Koneko cared for him that much as a friend, but it still left him concerned about her, knowing that she's heard his conversation with Rias about his 'price'.

Ginjo then notices the time on his clock from the corner of his eye. Sighing, he decides to put his thoughts on last night in the back burner, not wanting to be late for school.

As he removes the sheets off of him, Ginjo noticed that he was wearing nothing but his red boxer shorts. Sure, he prefers to sleep in his boxer shorts, but the fact that he woke up in them after what happened last night made him have more questions in his mind.

While he looked down at himself as he got into a sitting position on the edge of his bed, he becomes surprised when he looked at his right side of his torso, the spot where he got cut while saving Koneko from the man with feathered wings.

"Whoa… I at least expected some bandages or a scar, but… It looks as if I never got hurt!"

When he stood up from the bed, he looked on with amusement as he rubbed the area where his cut got healed.

"Could it be the magic healing I mentioned to Gremory-senpai earlier?"

Ginjo looked at his right side for a few more seconds before deciding to save that question for later and find his Kuoh Academy uniform. As he lifted his head up, Ginjo saw that his uniform was folded nicely on his desk. Next to his clothes, he also found a white envelope that was also propped next to his clothes, confusing the young man.

Ginjo quickly got his uniform on and went to grab the envelope from his desk. Before he could pick it up, Ginjo suddenly felt weaker as he felt a ray of sunshine shine upon him from his window.

As the sun shined on him, he started feeling more and more tired. Why he was as soon as he felt its light shine on him? He didn't know. It just… happened.

Wanting to make sure he's fine, Ginjo placed his hands in front of him, palms facing each other, and started flexing his fingers back and forth. As he was doing so, he suddenly noticed a blue light appear in between his palms.

After three more seconds of looking, his eyes widened when the light turned into a small light blue ball, a ball that was about the size of a marble.

"What the hell..?"

Ginjo had no idea how he did that. All he did was flex his hands and finger, only for him to end up conjuring this blue ball of what appeared to be light.

Curious, Ginjo decided to focus his stare on the ball while keeping his palms in between the blue ball. Upon further inspection, he saw a pattern of white lines circling inside the blue ball, surprising him further.

Ginjo then wanted to test something. He focuses all of his concentration on the blue ball of light while keeping his palms in between it, flexing his fingers forward near the object. As he did so, his eyes widened again when the ball has grown bigger. The ball of light was now the size of a golf ball.

"Holy crap!" Ginjo mutters, shocked at what he has done. "Was I able to do this the whole time?"

Ginjo then remembered the words said to him by Rias.

"Or maybe I'm able to do this because of what Gremory-senpai did to save me and Ise-nii?"

"Issei! Ginjo! It's time for breakfast!"

Ginjo blinks when he heard his mother call to him and his brother.

"I'll be right down!"

Ginjo nods to himself with a serious expression. What he just did a few seconds ago was definitely something he had to show to his brother, in private of course, since if anyone else saw him conjure a blue orb of light, they may take him as some kind of… Wizard of sorts.

Having that decided, Ginjo then grabbed the envelope from his desk and stored it in his school bag, deciding that he will look what's inside later on at school.

After brushing his teeth, Ginjo makes his way downstairs with his school bag over his shoulder. As he made his way down, he was greeted by his smiling mother and father, making Ginjo smile back at them.

"Oh? Where's your brother, Ginjo?" his father asks, noticing that Issei didn't come down with him.

Ginjo makes a look of realization and scratches the back of his head with a shy smile.

"I guess he's going slow this morning. Heh heh."

Ginjo's mother makes an annoyed look at his answer.

"Geez! I swear! If Issei hadn't come home so late, he wouldn't still be in bed!"

Ginjo makes a confused expression as he took his seat at the table.

'Eh? Ise-nii was out on a date yesterday. Have they forgotten?' "So… Do you want me to get him up?" Ginjo offers.

"No need, Ginjo," his mother answers as she begins to walk upstairs. "I'll get him up. I won't stand for him being late for school!"

Ginjo saw his mother disappear from the top of the stairs, making her way towards Issei's room. From the distance, Ginjo could hear his brother shouting "I'm up! I'm up!", making him raise an eyebrow at why he sounded scared. I mean, his parents did walk on him reading porn magazines, so what's there to be afraid of?

"So, Ginjo, how was your walk around yesterday?" his father asks, wanting to start a conversation.

"Oh, it was okay," Ginjo replied. "The sun was shining in the sky, and there wasn't a cloud in sight."

Ginjo's father nods at his son's answer. He then smiles at him with a teasing look in his eyes.

"Were you able to find a girl worthy of your types?"

"Pfffft! D-Don't be silly!" Ginjo retorts with a blush. "I-I'm not in a hurry to find a significant other!"

Ginjo's father laughs playfully at his reaction.

"Get… Ready… Quickly!"

Ginjo and his father shoot their heads towards the stairway when they heard his mother sound like a robot. The two then widen their eyes in surprise when they saw her run down the stairs to them with a red face and beady white eyes.

"Mother, what's wrong?" Ginjo asks in concern.

"Did you catch him with his porn mags again?" his father asks with a raised brow.

"S-S-S-S-Sex! I-I-Issei D-D-Did it! W-With a foreigner!"

""WHAT?!"" Ginjo and his father shout at the same time.

While his father was shocked at what she said, Ginjo looked on in denial.

'No way… Ise-nii got laid?!'

Without hesitation, Ginjo got up from his chair and ran his way towards Issei's room, wanting to know if what his mother said was true. Upon arrival, he was met with a rather crazy sight.

Inside the room, Ginjo could see his older brother naked, no clothing on him whatsoever, standing nervously next to a beautiful woman, who was also butt naked, sitting on Issei's bed.

Ginjo blinked once. Then twice. Then another time. His eyes then widen further when he began to recognize the naked girl, thanks to her hair color, eye color, and of course, her face structure.

"G-G… Gremory-senpai?!"

Upon eye contact, Rias smiled at Ginjo and waved at him, not bothered by the fact that both he, and Issei could see her bare breasts and vagina.

"Ah, good morning, Ginjo-kun. Did you sleep well?"

With how calm and collective her words sounded, Ginjo couldn't help but face fault on the floor, surprising Rias and Issei. After he got up, he sets his gold eyes on Issei.

"Dude… Did you two really-"

"NO! OF COURSE NOT!" Issei denies with red cheeks, waving his hand out in defense while covering his crotch with his other hand. "We didn't do it, bro! It's all a misunderstanding!" He then looks to the side and whispers: "Even though I wish it _did_ happen…"

Ginjo blinked at his brother, seeming to have a hard time believing him. His attention was then brought to Rias, who waved a hand at him to get said attention from him. Ginjo blushed as he tried his best to keep eye contact with her, not wanting to stare at her naked body, nor her bare feet and get a boner in the middle of her and Issei.

"Ise's right, Ginjo-kun. Your brother and I are still virgins." Rias then makes a look of realization. "Oh, right. You don't mind if I call you by your first name, do you? Ise already allowed me to do so for his name."

Ginjo shook his head at her and then turned away from her, not able to look at her anymore without hovering his eyes downward at her.

"S-Sure. You're the senpai, so call us whatever you want." Ginjo then took a breath. "Now please… both of you… get some damn clothes on!"

While Issei nodded in affirmative and grabbed his school uniform, Rias looked on with a smile and a giggle.

* * *

After Rias and Issei got their clothes on, the two joined Ginjo at the dinner to have breakfast before heading to school.

As he was eating, Ginjo scanned the environment with his eyes to see his brother and parents acting awkward around Rias, who was smiling and eating, acting as if nothing ever happened.

'Damn… Gremory-senpai is really calm. How the hell does she do that without feeling the slightest amount of embarrassment? I mean, come on! She didn't scream and cover herself when I walked in on her and Ise-nii naked! What kind of person shrugs that off?!'

"Ise," Ginjo was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Rias address his brother with a smile. "Aren't you going to eat the meal your mother prepared for you?"

"O-Oh! Right!"

Realizing that he was just sitting there the whole time, Issei quickly dug into his meal and ate it like how a wolf would, earning a giggle from Rias.

"Slow down, Ise. The meal she prepared you is special, and you should savor its taste."

Issei blushes when Rias wiped his mouth with a paper towel.

"R-Right. Sorry."

Ginjo looks on at the scene in interest. He then sighs, understanding why he's acting this way.

"E-Excuse me, Gremory-san, was it?"

Rias sets her eyes on Issei and Ginjo's father, who looked a little nervous.

"Yes, Mr. Hyoudou?"

Their father flinches a little at how polite Rias answered.

"I… I must say, for a foreigner, your Japanese is very impressive."

Rias smiles at his compliment.

"Why thank you, sir. My father has worked in Japan for most of my life, so I've lived here for quite a while."

While the father of the two Hyoudous chuckled kindly at her reply, their mother looked at Rias with a suspicious, and nervous gaze.

"G-G-Gremory-san, If you don't mind me asking…"

'Oh boy, here we go,' Ginjo thought with a nervous expression, knowing exactly what his mother was going to ask her.

"What is your relationship with our older son, Issei?"

Rias looks to Issei and then back to his mother with a smile.

"Oh, he and I are just friends. Nothing more, nothing less."

"J-J-Just friends?!" the mother questions. "Then why did I find you two on the bed together in the nude?!"

Issei and Ginjo cringed when that question was asked, with the older Hyoudou cringing the hardest.

"You have nothing to worry about, ma'am," Rias assures her with a calm voice. "Nowadays, friends who are close to one another sleep together in the nude. Besides, Ise told me that he's been having nightmares, and I had to help him out."

Ginjo and Issei raise an eyebrow at her, knowing full well that what she just told her was a lie. But after Rias told them her explanation, the two noticed that her eyes suddenly glowed red for a few seconds, earning a confused expression from the brothers.

"Oh… I see…" The brothers shot their heads towards their mother when they heard her talk as if she suddenly became sleepy. Upon looking at her, their eyes widen when they saw that her eyes were suddenly hollow.

'What the hell..?' Ginjo looked on at her mother, very confused at why she was acting this way.

"Well… As long as it helps Issei… That's fine…"

""Whoa!"" The brothers were weirded out when they saw their father at the same state their mother was.

"Wait, how did those two suddenly buy that?" Ginjo asks in a whisper. "There's no way that what you said made sense. At least to me and Ise-nii anyway."

Rias brought both of the Hyoudous heads over to her so she could explain.

"Sorry, you two, I've had to use magic to get them to buy what I was saying."

"What?!" Ginjo shouted quietly so his parents wouldn't hear, his expression looking to be outraged. "So you hypnotized them and made them believe in something that wasn't true?!"

"I'm sorry, Ginjo-kun, but I didn't have any other choice. I didn't think even you would calm them down so I had to do it."

Ginjo kept his eyes on Rias, still angered at the fact that she technically forced his parents to believe what she told them.

"Just don't do it again, okay? Even after paying this price by being a 'Devil Servant' to you, which I have yet to figure out what you mean by that, I still love them, and I refuse to have any harm done to them."

Rias looks at Ginjo with a surprised expression. She then sighed, understanding why he acted this way.

"Of course, Ginjo-kun. Now then, let's go, I'll be able to explain part of this during our walk to school."

Ginjo sighed at Rias' answer. Getting up from his chair with Rias and Issei as they finished their meal. As the three made their way out, Issei looked on at his younger brother with a confused expression.

'What price is he talking about?'

* * *

"Wait, are you serious?"

Ginjo was having a hard time believing what Rias has just told him, with Issei chuckling nervously at his reaction while scratching the back of his head.

"That's right Ginjo-kun, I am a Devil. And as one, I am able to do magic, like how I teleported through a circle like you saw last night, how I healed both you and Ise, and how I… made your parents believe what I told them."

Rias told him the last part nervously, not wanting to anger Ginjo any further because of it.

Ginjo sighed at Rias' confirmation.

"Okay, so you're a Devil, kinda like the creatures based off Christianity. But that still doesn't explain how Ise-nii and I became Devils ourselves, and your 'Devil servants'. Speaking of being 'Devil Servants', how can you be sure it won't be as terrible as I'll think, as you told me yesterday? And what exactly did you do to save us after I passed out?"

Rias looks at Ginjo with her smile still intact, a smile that Ginjo questions in his mind how she's able to keep it on.

"I'll explain the rest after school in the Occult Research club. For now, just be patient, and don't let it bother you too much during school."

Ginjo grunts with an annoyed expression.

'More waiting. Of course.'

By the time the three walked through the school gates, the three immediately got all kinds of looks from the students. Some were in shock, and others were very confused.

"Wait? Why is one of the Great Onee-sama's walking with Issei and Ginjo?" A male student questioned.

"Holy shit! You don't think the pervy one paid her, did she?!" another male student asks his friend.

"This is insanity!" a female student exclaims. "How and why would she walk with that lecher?!"

"I can understand why she's with Ginjo-kun, but with _him_ , it just doesn't make sense!"

"Noooooooooooo! Our Midnight Prince can't be taken from us!"

"Let the Gossip Games begin," Issei grumbles out while glaring at the gossiping students.

"And may the odds be ever in your favor," Ginjo finishes, feeling equally as annoyed as his brother.

While the three were walking, the Hyoudous were feeling weak again when they felt the sun shine on them. When Ginjo told Rias about it, she explained that this feeling from the sun is because of its light. It's the feeling people go through after becoming a Devil, and it's only temporary for about a day or two.

As the three entered the school building, Rias looked at the Hyoudous, getting their attention.

"I'll send someone to pick you up after school Ise. As for you, Ginjo-kun, Koneko-san will take you to the old school building, since you two are classmates."

While Issei nodded his head, Ginjo looks at her surprised.

"Wait, is she..?"

Rias looks at Ginjo and gave him a nod.

"Yes, she too is a Devil."

Before Ginjo could ask more questions, Rias walked away from the two, leaving the brothers alone.

As Ginjo stood there, he remembered something and tapped his brother on the shoulder, getting his attention.

"Oi, when lunch starts, meet me at the roof. I've got something to show you."

Issei looks at him with a questioning gaze but then nods at him.

"Okay."

With that said, the two brothers part ways, making their way towards their classes.

* * *

Ginjo opened the door to his classroom once he made his way there and closed the door behind him, sighing a breath because of what Rias has told him.

As he got inside, Ginjo makes a surprised expression to see Koneko sitting down at her desk with a depressed look on her face. Checking his surroundings, he saw that himself and Koneko are the only students here for the time being.

Concerned about his friend, Ginjo took a seat next to her (since the seat assigned to him when he transferred here was next to Koneko's) and began to speak to her.

"Hey, Koneko-san, you alright?"

Koneko stayed quiet but has acknowledged that he was present and shifted her hazel eyes towards him. They softened, and then shifted back to her desk, feeling more guilty.

"H-Hey," Ginjo started to get more worried when she stayed quiet. "If you have any problems, you can tell me, you know? I'm your friend."

"I'm sorry…"

Ginjo makes a surprised face when he heard her utter that.

"What do you mean, Koneko-san? If you're blaming yourself for me protecting you from that man with feathered wing's spear, then don't. I couldn't just sit there and leave you to die because you were unable to move. _I_ chose to risk my life to protect you. _I_ chose to become a Devil and be Gremory-senpai's servant so I can make sure Ise-nii lives on, and so you won't be sad when I'm gone."

As he was telling her this, Ginjo saw Koneko's right hand lift up off her desk and hovered slowly towards him. After getting close enough, Ginjo gasps when she grabbed onto the left sleeve of Ginjo's shirt. As she pulled onto the sleeve, due to it being pulled up, it slowly started falling down his arm.

"I should've told you earlier of the dangers that were here yesterday… I should've been stronger and more careful with that Fallen Angel… I… I…"

Koneko ceased talking when he felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning right, her eyes widen when she saw Ginjo giving her a stern stare.

"Don't you dare say that," Ginjo tells her. "I ain't a huge fan of people who talk down on themselves, even if I do that to myself sometimes." Ginjo then smiles. "Besides, if you ask me, I think you're strong enough as you are, after seeing what you've done to that guy you call a Fallen Angel."

Koneko's expression turns to surprise at his compliments, followed by her cheeks tinging pink.

"I mean come on," Ginjo continues. "With strength like that, you could win a fight in one punch, man. And after the damage you've dealt to that guy who wanted me and Ise-nii dead, even I wouldn't want to piss you off."

Koneko's eyes fluttered at his praise.

"Y-Yeah, but-"

"But nothing," Ginjo interrupts her while squeezing her shoulder gently to calm her down, making her cheeks turn a little redder. "If you don't think you're strong enough, you could always improve from there." Ginjo then points a thumb at himself. "And next time, since I might have to do some fighting eventually, I'll make sure that I get stronger so I can fight people like him and protect you. You're my friend, after all, so we have to stick together."

Koneko's eyes have widened when Ginjo told her this.

"But… Aren't you surprised that beings like Devils and Fallen Angels exist?"

"Hell yeah, I am," he answers full-heartedly. "I am surprised that the supernatural exists, but not to the point that I'll be jumping around screaming 'Holy shit, demons and angels are real!' or something like that. I was even surprised when Gremory-senpai told me that I was a Devil. Hell, I'm even a little nervous about how this 'Devil Servant' thing will work once she explains it to me and Ise-nii after school. But, the way I see it, because of our so-called 'Sacred Gears', I won't be expecting the folks who want us dead to leave us alone. So, now that I'm serving a Devil as a price for wanting my brother to live, I guess I'll have to deal with it."

Koneko stares on at Ginjo. She truly did expect him to flip out over the fact that the supernatural exists, especially since he encountered the Fallen Angels yesterday when a 'rogue' one, according to Raynare, tried to kill him and Issei. But for him to be able to accept what has happened to him…

Koneko found it strange. The fact that Ginjo was able to cope with the discovery of the supernatural existing this quick puzzled the young girl strongly.

"Oh yeah, Koneko-san?"

Koneko snaps out of her thoughts when Ginjo called out to her.

"What is it, Ginjo-kun?"

Koneko's eyes widen slightly when she saw Ginjo scratching the back of his head while looking at her nervously.

"Well, It's just that I remember that you begged Gremory-senpai to save me. Even though Gremory-senpai told me, I want to hear it from you… Are you by any chance..?"

Koneko sighs and nods at him, knowing what he wanted to ask her.

"Yeah, I'm a Devil too, and a servant to Buchou as well."

Ginjo blinked in surprise at her answer. He knew who she was talking about when she said 'Buchou', as Rias was the president of the Occult Research club. Though, it did explain why Koneko talked to Rias that way when she wanted her to help him

"So, how did you become a Devil?"

Koneko flinches at his question. She then looked down with a nervous expression, an expression that didn't go unseen by Ginjo.

"S-Sorry! I don't mean to pry! If you're not ready to tell me, that's perfectly fine. I'm only asking so I can get some sort of idea of what it'll be like to 'serve' Gremory-senpai."

Koneko shakes her head and turns to face Ginjo.

"I became a Devil of my own choice, and I have chosen to become Buchou's servant by my choice. As for the major details…"

Ginjo saw the nervous expression return, so he shook his head at her, surprising his friend.

"That's all you need to tell me. Like I said, you don't have to go further on the matter right away. If you're ready to tell me your story, then I'll be happy to listen. Just remember that, Koneko-san."

Koneko's eyes widen at Ginjo's kindness. When it came to her past, she was too afraid to explain everything to him. But after hearing what he's told her, her mind went at ease. He didn't want her to rush into the details of her past and is willing to wait until she's comfortable with talking about it.

Just hearing those words that tell Koneko that he's a patient man just made her feel more comfortable around Ginjo than she did before. She didn't know why. It just did.

"Ginjo-kun…"

"Oi, Ginjo!"

Ginjo and Koneko shoot their heads towards the classroom door when they heard a male student, who happens to go to their class, call to him. As soon as he got in, other students who attend this class as well show up. Some took their seats, while some, including the boy who called Ginjo by his name, walked up towards him with shocked expressions on their faces.

"What's up with you guys and gals?" Ginjo asks with a raised eyebrow. "Y'all look as if you found out Cthulhu is real."

Koneko rolled her eyes at his joke before one of the students answered.

"Ginjo-kun, we saw your perverted brother walking with Gremory-senpai!" one of the first-year girls told him. "Do you have any idea what's going on?! You're his saner younger brother and you walked with him, so maybe you can tell us!"

"Yeah man," the male first-year who called to him before said. "There's no way he could be able to walk with one of the great Onee-samas!"

Ginjo sighs at the students who wanted to know what was going on and just shrugged his shoulders.

"Hell if I know. All I know was that we were walking the same path. Nothing more, nothing less."

Ginjo sorta lied to the students, and for a good reason too. If he were to tell them about Rias sleeping with his older brother naked, it might damage Rias' reputation because of how the students, mostly the females, don't like Issei all that much.

Some of the students didn't seem to buy what he said, and one of them was about to question Ginjo further. But before they could do that, the school bell rung, signaling the students that it was time to begin class.

"Alright folks, butts in seats!"

The students saw their female teacher, who had red eyes, short gray hair, and wore a suit that looked like a business suit, and immediately went to their seats and got their writing utensils out. Ginjo sighed a quiet breath of relief, but while it paused the students questioning Issei walking with Rias, he had a strong feeling that they'll try again when lunch break rolls in.

Putting that thought aside, Ginjo got out his pencil and began to take the notes his teacher was giving out while keeping in mind about meeting Issei at the roof.

* * *

After a long time of taking notes and doing assignments, Ginjo breathed a sigh when he heard the bell signaling for lunch break to begin. As he got up, he checked his bag to see if he had the bento his mother made for him, and he did.

Ginjo then looked at Koneko and saw that she stood up as well.

"Hey, Koneko-san, you wanna eat lunch at the rooftop with me?" Ginjo asked her. Now that he knows that she is a Devil like he and Issei are and that he finds her to be a trustworthy friend, he doesn't mind showing her what he planned to show his brother: his sudden ability to create a blue orb of light from the palms of his hands.

Koneko shook her head, declining his offer.

"I'm eating in the club room."

Ginjo nods at her. While he is slightly disappointed that she couldn't join him, he understood why she wanted to eat there.

"Okay, safe travels."

Koneko nods to him before the two set off to eat lunch, Koneko to the ORC club room, and Ginjo, to the rooftop, where he told Issei to meet him at.

* * *

By the time he got to the rooftop and finished his lunch, Ginjo stored the empty bento in his school bag after closing it and kept seated at one of the benches the rooftop came with, waiting for Issei to show up. Thankfully, the sun was blocked out by the clouds, so he didn't have to worry about the sun's rays of light touching him.

While he was waiting, Ginjo widens his eyes slightly as he just remembered something and began to dig into his school bag. After a few seconds of searching, he found the envelope he was going to open up at a later time and took it out of the bag.

"Well, guess this is the appropriate time to take a look."

Ginjo sets his school bag next to him and held the white envelope in both hands. His eyes scanned the object and saw that there was no stamp on the envelope. However, he did come across two words that were written right smack in the middle.

" _For Gin-chan."_

Seeing his name written like that made him raise an eyebrow. Who was the person who gave him this envelope, and why did the writer write his name like this? His only guess, since his name was written as it is, was that a girl wrote this to her.

Wanting answers, Ginjo immediately opened the envelope and searched inside.

Within the envelope, Ginjo saw that it was a piece of paper that appeared to be folded four times in order to fit inside.

Ginjo went ahead and took the folded paper out of the envelope. Unfolding it, he slightly widens his eyes to see that it was a note written to him from someone.

He began to read the note.

" _Gin-chan,_

 _Since I've got some time, I want to write to you and tell you how sorry I am for being unable to protect you yesterday. I was stuck on a mission, so I had to ask my dearest sister to look after you and your brother. You may know her as Yuuma Amano, however, her real name is Raynare."_

Ginjo looked surprise when the writer mentioned Issei's girlfriend. He knew that the man with feathered wings, who went by the name Dohnaseek, called her 'Raynare', but he didn't expect the note to mention her being the writer's sister, and confirm that Raynare was indeed her real name. In fact, just reading that sentence confirmed that she too is what Raynare and Dohnaseek are, at least according to Koneko, A Fallen Angel.

Ginjo continued to read the writer's note to him.

" _After she told me what has happened to you, I felt so angry that that Dohnaseek prick would disobey Azazel-sama and harm someone as adorable as you just because of what you have."_

Ginjo blushes lightly when the writer described himself to be someone adorable before continuing to read.

" _But don't worry. Now that I've taken care of my mission, the next time he or any other threat tries to harm you, or your loved ones, I'll be ready for them. And this time, I've got a few friends, one of them being my sister, of course, to back me up. And yes, I'm fully aware that you and your brother are Devils now, but frankly, I don't give a damn. I'll still protect you like you're my precious someone, and I hope that one day we will meet face to face._

 _Until then, stay safe, and good luck with your new life as a Devil._

 _Your Guardian Angel,_

 _Reyna"_

Ginjo raises an eyebrow at the closing of the note.

"My Guardian Angel?"

Ginjo knew that this Reyna person was a Fallen Angel, as she called Raynare her sister, and that Raynare had the same pair of wings Dohnaseek did. But what puzzled Ginjo was the fact that she called herself his Guardian Angel. Was she his Guardian Angel before he found out about Devils and Fallen Angels existing? That, he wasn't so sure about.

Breathing a confused sigh, Ginjo puts the note in his bag and places his hands on his cheeks, continuing to wonder what was going on.

"Oi! Ginjo!"

Hearing his name being called out, Ginjo turned his head away from his bag and looked to the left to see his brother, Issei approaching him.

"Took you long enough."

"Hey! I had to eat before showing up!" Issei said with his hands up in defense. He then sits down next to Ginjo on the bench. "So, what was it you wanted to show me?"

Standing up from the bench, Ginjo walks in front of Issei and takes two steps back from him. He then checks around him for anyone who might be watching from below. Seeing that no one's near the rooftops to where they'll see him, he turns back to Issei and brings his hands close together in front of himself, palms facing each other.

"Alright, Ise-nii, watch closely."

Issei was confused at first when he saw Ginjo make a face of concentration while flexing his fingers forward. But as five seconds pass by, Issei began to see a small blue light appearing in between Ginjo's palms. As he looked at the light, his expression turned from confused to shock as the light now became a small blue ball with white lines swimming around the inside.

"Holy shit…"

"Heh! I know, right?"

Ginjo concentrated on the ball more to make it grow bigger. As a result, the blue ball changed its size from a marble to a golf ball, making Issei stare at the glowing light with awe.

"Dude… How the hell are you able to do that?!" Issei whispers loudly.

"Well, when I first did this, I didn't know," Ginjo answers, making sure to keep the ball in its shape while looking at Issei. "With this being my second attempt to create the ball and to make it grow to the size you see now, all I did was concentrate my mind on it while having my hands at this position."

Issei looks on at the blue ball of light in amazement. He then looks back at Ginjo, who noticed the stars in his older brother's eyes.

"Can you make it bigger?"

"Heh! Even if I could, it's best I don't," Ginjo answers as he makes the ball disperse. "The other students might notice it from below and have some crazy reactions to it."

Issei laughs at his response and winks at him.

"Even so, with that kind of ability, you could become a superhero!"

Ginjo deadpans.

"And risk you, and our parents' lives if random baddies somehow find out about my secret identity?"

Issei was about to respond, but as he thought about it further, he looked down and placed a hand on his chin.

"Good point."

"Exactly."

Ginjo then sticks his hand out in front of himself and balls it into a fist.

"However, I will be showing this to Gremory-senpai, so I can get a question or more involving my new ability answered."

RING! RING! RING! RING!

The Hyoudous slightly widen their eyes when they hear the school bell ring, telling them that lunch is over and that they need to head back to class before the bell rings again.

"See you later, Ise-nii."

"Yeah, you too, little bro."

The brothers fist bump and nod to each other before walking back inside of the school to go to their classes. Now all they have to do is sit through the lessons until school's over.

Only then, could Issei and Ginjo get some answers from Rias.

But as the brothers left the rooftop, what was unknown to them was that a certain black-haired woman with violet eyes had watched what Ginjo has done.

* * *

As Ginjo and his classmates were continuing to listen to the teacher's lectures, Ginjo couldn't help but feel a little impatient. He wanted to get answers from Rias as soon as he possibly could that he almost messed up in note-taking once or twice. Luckily, he was just able to keep his patience intact and continue writing down what his teacher was talking about.

After getting a few words of information down, Ginjo checks his watch for the time.

'Bell should ring any minute now.'

RING! RING! RING! RING!

Ginjo sat his pencil down next to his notebook and breathes a sigh of relief, glad that the school day is finally over. He went ahead and gathered all of his school supplies and stored them all in his school bag. Once he did, he looked over to Koneko and saw that she was looking right at him.

"Follow me," she says to him. "I will take you to the club room."

Ginjo nods in reply, knowing full well that this was what Rias said she'd do.

"Alright, lead the way, Koneko-san."

Ginjo allows Koneko to walk in front of him to their destination, following her from behind. As he was walking with her, he could hear the whispers coming from most of the students. Usually, he'd hear silent gibberish due to how quiet the students are, but in this case, he could hear every word they were saying.

"Hey, why are they walking together?"

"Oh no, you don't think the Midnight Prince could be dating the school's mascot, do you?"

"I hope not! I still have yet to ask him out!"

Ginjo couldn't help but roll his eyes at what they were saying. He then leans towards Koneko and begins to whisper in her ear.

"How do you put up with their gossip?"

Koneko was quiet for two seconds before answering: "You'd get used to it."

Ginjo could only draw a blank at that statement, but he decided to let it go and have her lead on. The sooner he could get some answers from Rias, the better.

* * *

Ginjo and Koneko make their way outside towards the old school building. While approaching it, Ginjo looked at the building and tilted his head. Koneko seemed to notice this, seeing the boy just stood there with a puzzled look.

"Something wrong, Ginjo-kun?"

Hearing her voice made Ginjo snap out of his thoughts and turn to Koneko.

"Oh! Well… Since you and I are both Devils, I think it's okay that I tell you. You see, whenever I pass by this building to and from school on some days, my right hand would sometimes tense up, as if it's telling me to be careful when I'm near the building."

Ginjo saw that Koneko made a perplexed look on her face as she looked at him, making him scratch the back of his head while laughing nervously.

"Well, at least that's what it felt like to me. But right now, I'm not feeling it."

Koneko blinks at him twice before turning to the door that leads into the old school building.

"Let's get inside."

Ginjo sees Koneko open the door, making him follow her inside.

As the two were traveling the halls, Ginjo noticed how dark the place was. As he looked around, he saw that the walls looked like something he'd personally see in a mansion, the floors had wood paneling, and some of the objects here looked pretty expensive.

'I have so many questions on how Gremory-senpai is able to have this place all to herself.'

While he was looking around, Ginjo's eyes come across a door as he and Koneko walked by it. What made him curious about the door was when he noticed that there were signs and strands of tape that said: "Do Not Enter". Sadly, he couldn't puzzle about it further as Koneko was getting farther ahead of him, making him speed up so he could catch up.

When he did catch up, he saw that Koneko has stopped towards a door. She looks to see if Ginjo is beside her. Seeing that he is, she went ahead and knocked on the door.

"Buchou, I brought Ginjo-kun."

"Send him in."

Ginjo blinked when he heard the voice of Rias say this. Hearing her, Koneko went ahead and opened the door. She then looks at Ginjo, expecting him to enter the room.

"Please, ladies first," Ginjo says smiling, noticing her stare on him.

Koneko blinked at Ginjo, but went ahead and entered first, with Ginjo following and closing the door behind him.

After he did so, Ginjo took his time to take a look at what the club room looked like.

Like the hallways, the room had wood paneling and the unique looking walls with the fancy markings. The room itself contained Victorian styled couches, chairs, and tables. In between the two couches, Ginjo could see a coffee table with a chess set sitting in the middle of it. The chess pieces were set up, ready for anyone who was in for a game of chess.

'Well, I'll give Gremory-senpai credit,' Ginjo says in his thoughts as he also notes that the candles were the only sources of light. 'She sure got some style.'

While looking, Koneko sits down on one of the couches and looks at Ginjo, getting his attention.

"You can sit with me if you'd like."

Ginjo accepts her offer and takes a seat next to her on the couch. As he got comfortable, he turns his head towards Koneko and saw that she took out a box of sweet tarts to snack on until Issei shows up with whoever was guiding him here.

Ginjo knew that Koneko had a sweet tooth. Whenever they ate lunch together once in a while, after she finished her meal, she would get to work on chocolate bars, gummy bears, or any other kind of candy.

As he faced forward to wait for his brother, Ginjo finally noticed something that he truly wasn't expecting. In front of the first-year student, he discovered a shower that had water running covered by a shower curtain, complete with a silhouette of a woman washing inside.

Ginjo's cheeks turned pink when he saw the woman and immediately averted his gaze. Sure, he can't see her because of the curtain, but the fact that she was in their naked made his wait here slightly awkward.

Wanting to know why a shower was installed in the club room, Ginjo tapped on Koneko's shoulder to get her attention. As soon as her stare was on him, he began to ask his question nervously.

"Um… If you don't mind me asking… why in the unknown depths below is there a shower in the club room."

Koneko blinks her eyes while keeping her neutral expression intact, looking as if it was a normal question he asked her.

"Since Buchou can't shower at home, she resorted to using the one you see before you."

Ginjo's eyes slightly widened when he found out that Rias was in the shower, but his look then turned to confusion.

"You'd think she would have it installed somewhere that isn't _here_."

Koneko blinked at Ginjo again before looking back at her box of sweet tarts, continuing to snack on them.

"I can understand why you said that."

Ginjo could only nod in agreement and look downwards on the ground.

'If I were Ise-nii, I would be happy that a shower is here.'

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Buchou, I brought Issei."

"Come on in."

Ginjo makes a surprised expression and turns his head towards the door. The male voice he heard from behind the door was recognizable to him, making him narrow his eyes at the door afterward.

'Him too, huh?'

As the door opens, Ginjo's suspicion was confirmed when he found his brother entering the room with a familiar blonde-haired man standing next to him.

"Hey there, Ise-nii."

Issei looks at his brother and gives him a nod, acknowledging his presence.

"Heh! I see you've beaten me there."

"This was never a race, dude."

The blonde boy looks to Ginjo and offers him a smile.

"Ah! Ginjo. It's nice to meet you here."

Ginjo nods at him.

"The feeling is mutual, Yuuto-senpai."

While the two rarely interacted with one another, since Ginjo was afraid of the possibility of the girls making up gossip about the two getting together in a homosexual relationship, he does see him as an acquaintance, occasionally talking with him when they both got the chance to.

Yuuto returns the nod to Ginjo as he walks his way to the opposite couch. After taking a seat, Yuuto sets his eyes on Issei and points a hand towards Koneko.

"Issei, this is Koneko Toujou, a first year, and a valuable member to the Occult Research Club."

Issei's eyes went to Koneko and saw that her eyes were on him. He then bowed to her.

"It's nice to meet you, Koneko-chan."

Koneko just nods at him and continues to eat her candy. Ginjo couldn't blame her for not wanting to speak, seeing that she doesn't like him much.

As Ginjo sees Issei walk next to him, the former leaned over towards his ear.

"So, how was the walk?"

Issei sighed with an annoyed expression.

"I think you should know how it went. But thankfully, Kiba was kind enough to dispel the rumors."

Ginjo nods his head and looks down at the ground. Back then when he first transferred to Kuoh Academy as a first-year, he heard some girls say that his brother could corrupt some of the boys who weren't perverted. Thankfully for him, it's starting to die down as he convinced some of his classmates that Issei had some good in him, it's just that his love for breasts is what's preventing him from showing his good side.

'It's a _real_ good thing that the girls understand that Ise-nii hates rape, otherwise, certain situations he gets into would've been worse for him.'

Ginjo then notices Issei's expression when he looked back at him. What he saw made him deadpan at his older brother, as he knew that his stare would eventually be on the shower curtain. And as he predicted when he saw his stare there, Issei began drooling while his cheeks started turning red.

'Oh shit! There's actually a naked girl showering in there! Oooooooh~! I can only imagine what she looks like without that curtain blocking the view!'

"What a lecherous face."

Issei snaps from his perverted thoughts when he heard Koneko comment on his shenanigans. Turning towards her direction, he just saw her continuing to eat her sweets, not paying attention to him.

Ginjo sighs at this.

'Hopefully, this won't get too cringe-worthy. I swear, his perversion alone will make almost every day here a pain in my ass.'

"Buchou, I laid out some clothes for you when you get finished."

"Thank you, Akeno."

The brothers widen their eyes when they heard the exchange of dialogue between the two women, Issei with knowing that it was Rias in the shower, and Ginjo, knowing who's voice the former girl belonged to.

'Crap! I forgot that Himejima-senpai is the vice president here!' Ginjo's cheeks then turn red at the thought of being around her every day. 'If being Gremory-senpai's "Devil Servant" means that I get to hang around with her, then I'll put up with _anything_.'

Issei noticed Ginjo's blushing, but smiling face. Before he could ask if he's okay, Issei saw a girl that had black hair tied in a long ponytail walking towards them.

"Ara ara, you two are finally here."

Upon hearing her voice, Ginjo's head shot up to face the source. His cheeks blushed a darker shade of red as soon as his eyes laid upon the girl that he had a crush on.

Ginjo found everything beautiful about Akeno. He thought that violet was a perfect eye color to go with a face he found to be adorable and that her long hair tied in a ponytail was a terrific touch for her. Despite his rule about finding a good girlfriend, he couldn't help but be captivated by her beauty.

Ginjo started getting more and more nervous as she finally approached him and Issei. Akeno noticed this and offered Ginjo a gentle smile, making him feel even more shy around her.

"Ufufufu~ It's okay, I'm not gonna hurt you." Akeno then bowed at them before continuing. "My name's Akeno Himejima, the Fuku-Buchou of the Occult Research club. It's nice to meet you two." She lifts her head from the bow and looks back at the Hyoudous.

Seeing that she wasn't speaking anymore, Issei went ahead and introduced himself next while Ginjo shyly shifted his eyes to and from Akeno repeatedly.

"I'm Issei Hyoudou, It's nice to meet you."

After he introduced himself, Issei developed a teasing grin as he shifted his eyes towards Ginjo, the latter of the Hyoudous confused at this.

Before Ginjo could ask what was up, Issei quickly wrapped his arms around him and propped his chin on his little brother's head, making Ginjo gasp while his face turned redder.

"And this here's my little man, Ginjo~"

"Oi oi oi oi! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Ginjo asks as he attempted to get out of his brother's grasp.

"I'm just introducing ya, bud," Issei answers with a grin. "You were looking nervous, so I thought I'd help out."

"Wh-Wh-What?! I-I'm not… Shut up!"

Koneko watched as Ginjo's face flashed several shades of red while he glared at his brother, who laughed it off with a grin. While her face remained neutral, she has noted mentally on how rare it was to see Ginjo at this state.

Akeno giggled at the black-haired Hyoudou and walked over to him. She then patted him on the head and gave him an assuring smile.

"It's alright, Hyoudou-kun. Everyone here is super nice, so you and your brother make yourself at home~"

Ginjo could only nod as he could feel his face burning up while he felt Akeno's hand continue to pet his head. Steam shot from his ears when he then felt her finger stroke some of the strands of his hair.

Koneko watched how friendly Akeno was being to Ginjo with her eyes on them and her face forward, away from the two. While her face remained neutral, her eyes told a different story on how she feels about what she's seeing. But nonetheless, she shifts her eyes back to her sweet tarts and continued to snack on them.

After Akeno removed her hand from his head, Ginjo takes a deep breath to calm himself down. He placed a hand on his chest as he could almost hear his heart pounding from what he had a hard time believing has happened.

Then, from the corner of his eye, he saw Issei giving him a thumbs up with a wink and a toothy grin, making the black-haired Hyoudou pout at his brother with narrowed eyes and furrowed brows.

The boys then heard the sound of curtains moving and looked up to see Rias coming out of the shower. While Ginjo kept a normal expression and kept her eyes on her own, Issei had a perverted grin and a blush on his cheeks, looking the redhead up and down. Despite having a towel covering her up, he could see her cleavage, and that was a good enough treat for his eyes.

"Sorry for the wait, you two," Rias apologized to the Hyoudous. "I never had the chance to shower yesterday, so I had to take care of that."

"Oh no, you're hot- er… You're fine. Heh heh heh."

Ginjo smirked at Issei while shaking his head.

"Nice slip-up, bro."

"Shaddap."

Ginjo chuckled at Issei while they waited for Rias to get her clothes on. After she did, Issei took his seat next to Ginjo, making him in between both him and Koneko, and Yuuto sat on the couch on the opposite side of the three, while Akeno went ahead to make them some tea.

"Good, everyone's here now."

Everyone turned to Rias as she now had her school uniform on. She walked in front of her desk and sets her blue-green eyes onto Issei and Ginjo.

"Tea?"

Ginjo turned his head left and saw that Akeno gave him a cup of tea, with four more cups meant for the rest of them.

"O-Oh, don't mind if I do."

Ginjo grabbed the cup with his hand and looked into it, wondering what kind of tea it was, as it was a beverage he has never consumed before up until now.

Wanting to give it a shot, while Akeno handed the rest of the cups to the club members and Issei, Ginjo brought his drink over to his lips and gave it a sip. Not a large sip like he would a can of soda, but not a small sip either. He allowed just enough of the fluid to enter his mouth so he could get a proper taste of the tea.

Once his tongue touched the drinkable fluid, his eyes widened and swallowed the tea, followed by a smile.

"Wow! This is really good! And it's got a nice scent too," Ginjo praised Akeno with a hint of pink in his cheeks. "What kind of tea is it?"

Akeno giggled with a hand on her cheek.

"I'm glad you like it, Hyoudou-kun. It's Jasmine tea, I make that type most of the time since it has the best smell, in my opinion."

Ginjo smiles with closed eyes and scratches the back of his head, his cheeks going from pink to red.

"I see… A-And please, you can address me by my first name."

After taking a sip of her tea, Rias, coughed into her hand, getting the Hyoudous' attention.

"Now then, Ise, Ginjo-kun, we all welcome you to the Occult Research club. I'll go ahead and get right to the point, everyone here in this club room, including you two, are Devils."

While Issei tilted his head at Rias, Ginjo furrowed his brows at her.

"Yeah, you told us that's what we were," he recalled. "And I think it's about time we finally get answers; especially on how this whole 'Devil Servant' thing works."

"Ginjo," Issei said with worry, noticing the serious tone in his younger brother's voice.

"What? Don't you want answers too, Ise-nii?" he asks, his right arm shaking a little. "Don't you want to know exactly what the hell's going on?"

Issei nods wordlessly while Rias observed Ginjo. She understood that he wanted answers, and that's what exactly she's going to give him.

"Let's start from the very beginning," she says to Ginjo, making him snap his sights back to her. "Tell me, do you two remember a man with black feathered wings?"

Ginjo raised a brow at her.

"You mean that Fallen Angel with the glowing spears?"

"Eh? Fallen Angel?" Issei questions.

"That's what Koneko-san called him when she and I talked about what happened at class," Ginjo answers with Koneko nodding in confirmation.

Rias nods her head.

"You are correct, Ginjo-kun. That person was indeed a Fallen Angel. Fallen Angels were once Angels that once served God in Heaven, but as they develop feelings that Heaven finds sinful, like lust and evil, for example, they're cast out of heaven and sent to the Underworld, also known to you two as Hell, due to their newly found impure nature. We Devils want to retain control of the Underworld and have been fighting the Fallen Angels ever since.

"For that reason, the Underworld is split into two areas, one area for us, the Devils, and the other for the Fallen Angels." Rias places a hand on her chest. "We Devils make pacts with the humans for a price in order to obtain power, while the Fallen Angels take control of humans and use them to destroy us Devils. Moreover, the Angels of God have been tasked with the goal of destroying both Devils and their Fallen brethren, making the situation a three-way standoff. Right now, the three Factions are at a cease fire, but the situation's been like this ever since, even before you two were ever born."

Rias takes another sip of her tea before setting her blue-green eyes on the Hyoudous.

"Now, do you two understand what I've said? Keep in mind that what I spoke was the truth."

Ginjo took some time to process the information he was given.

'So… There's a three-way battle between the Holy beings going on… And right now they're at a cease fire… And what she said about the Devils and Fallen Angels seems about accurate to how Irina-chan spoke about them back then… But… what does that make Raynare-san? She tried to protect me and Ise-nii, so…'

"Um…"

Ginjo's thoughts were interrupted when he heard Issei speak up. Shifting his eyes towards him, he saw that his older brother was holding a sheepish finger up while sweat-dropping.

"So… is this the club's discussion forum?"

Ginjo breathes an annoyed sigh.

"Fool. Pay more attention to Gremory-senpai's dialogue and less attention to her chest!"

Issei sticks his hands up in defense.

"I-I-I'm serious, bro! Stuff about Devils and Angels to a regular, healthy high school student's mind and body is a little too deep."

"Okay, first off, I've read Stephen King books that are way deeper than any religion I know of. Second, when the crap are you ever 'regular', Mr. Booby guy?"

Rias and Yuuto smiled at their brotherly banter while Akeno giggled at the sight. Koneko just stared at them with a deadpan, mentally agreeing with Ginjo on his second point.

"If I may interject," Yuuto said to the Hyoudous. "The Occult Research club is actually a front. In reality, we Devils use the old school building as our headquarters."

"That's not the issue here, Prince Charming!" Issei barked with a glare, only to be punched on the head by Ginjo.

"Please forgive his vulgar words towards you, Yuuto-senpai. He's not a huge fan of you because of your… appearance, to say the least."

Yuuto nodded with a chuckle while Issei gave Ginjo a quick glare.

Rias walked forward towards the Hyoudous with a photo in her hands. The boys turn to her when they hear her footsteps.

"Ise, you recognize this girl, yes?"

After looking at the photo, Issei's eyes widen in shock and he snatches the photo from Rias. The image revealed her laughing and having a good time with Issei during daytime.

"Yuuma-chan!" Issei exclaims, making Ginjo take a look at the photo himself, wondering how Rias got it. "No one seemed to remember her, and yet her contact information is still on my phone!"

Rias rose a curious brow as she watched him dig into his pocket for his phone.

"Really?" Rias wondered. 'Usually, when a Fallen Angel has completed a task, they cut away _all_ traces.'

However, Rias did remember what she was told by Raynare, and how she was speaking the truth and sincerely told her to be careful about Dohnaseek, but that didn't explain why she didn't remove her contact information from Issei's phone.

Issei finally got his phone out and went to his contacts. After finding what he was looking for, he showed it to everyone, leaving them, minus Ginjo, who was wondering what his brother meant by what he said, surprised.

"See? Her phone number and her full name are still on there. Hell, she even sent me a text during our walk to school. Though, I barely noticed since it was on vibrate mode."

"Did you read what it said?" Ginjo asked curiously.

"No, I didn't. I mean, I was going to during lunch, but then I remembered that you wanted to show me something at the rooftop, so I decided to read it later. I still have yet to read her text."

While everyone was surprised by the information Issei said, Akeno was left the most surprised, but she didn't show it. Rias, however, had a serious expression on the Hyoudous.

"Ise. Let me remind you that she too is a Fallen Angel." Her eyes then go to Ginjo. "I'm sure you remember that fact too, yes?"

Ginjo nodded.

"Yeah, I know. She too had feathered wings like that male one did."

Rias nodded back at him.

"You see, after the male Fallen Angel killed you two, the woman erased everyone's memories of her. Why she would do that and leave her contact information on Ise's phone is something I have no clue on."

Issei's hands shook as they gripped his phone.

"Are you… suggesting that she too is a bad person?"

"Ise…"

"Ise-nii," Ginjo placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him down, but his older brother was still trembling.

"No! I refuse to think she's evil! She may be Fallen-whatcha-call-it, but I know she's nice! She protected me from that man, as she did my little bro!"

"I am not suggesting that she's evil, Ise," Rias assured him. "However, since she's a Fallen Angel, it's best that you don't try to find her and keep your distance from her."

"But… But why?"

"Think about it, Ise-nii," Ginjo interjects, making everyone look at him. "If she were to visit you again, what would the other Devils, who are probably higher-ups in this whole 'Three Faction' thing, think of if they somehow found out? The way I see it, after watching and reading a few stories that are kinda related to this, they'll most likely get the wrong idea on why she's here and think she's up to something bad, and she will most likely be killed on the spot. Is that what you want, Ise-nii? Do you want her to risk both her and your lives just to be reunited in love?"

Rias looked at Ginjo with an impressed stare. While she was still unsure about Raynare's true intentions, she knew that he was right on the money on this one.

Akeno, on the other hand, was confused with what Ginjo said. Not because of the logic he laid out, but with how he and Issei still see her as a good person, despite being told that the Yuuma girl was a Fallen Angel. She puzzled on why he wasn't angry with the woman and was even more puzzled on why he sounded as if he wanted the Fallen Angel to not be in harm's way.

"Anyway," Ginjo said, snapping Akeno out of her thoughts. "Let's go back to that male one, the one Rayn-… Yuuma-san identifies as Dohnaseek. If I remember correctly, he mentioned something about this… thing he calls a 'Sacred Gear', and for some reason, he wants us dead because he claims that we're dangerous because of them."

Issei looked at his brother with a confused expression.

"Sacred Gears?"

Ginjo nodded.

"That's what I remembered him saying."

Rias nods at Ginjo.

"You're quite perceptive, Ginjo-kun. Yes, you're right, that Fallen Angel indeed wanted you two dead, and that reason was that you two possess Sacred Gears."

Ginjo had one brow raised, and the other brow furrowed.

"And exactly how do those 'Sacred Gears' make us a threat to him? What exactly are they, anyway?"

"Ginjo-kun, Sacred Gears are irregular, but overwhelmingly powerful artifacts that are bestowed in certain humans by God," Ginjo blushed a bit when he saw that it was Akeno explaining this to him. "Most of these artifacts can grant the abilities it has, for example, great strength, very fast speed, great intelligence, etc. Although most of them can only take effect in the human society, some of them may possess enough power to harm us Devils, the Angels, and the Fallen Angels."

Rias nods in agreement and points a finger at Issei.

"Ise, you and your brother have that kind of power within your bodies."

Issei and Ginjo process what they've been told. But before Ginjo could say anything else, Issei started flipping out and grabbed his crotch area with both of his hands.

"GAAAAAAAAH! I know I'm a super healthy virile guy, but that 'thing' is actually a super famous tool nicknamed the Sacred Gear?!"

Koneko gave Issei a glare while uttering "Such Vulgarity." While Rias pinched the bridge of her nose because of Issei's implication.

Ginjo slapped himself on the forehead while growling in annoyance.

"Goddammit, Ise-nii!"

ZAP!

"URK!"

Ginjo clutched onto his head as he suddenly felt pain ringing from it, bringing everyone's attention back to him.

"Whoa! You okay, bro?" Issei asked in worry.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Ginjo replied. "I just had a headache come on for a split second. It's dying down now." he then rubbed his head with a puzzled expression. "What the hell happened there?"

"Well, since your a Devil now, Ginjo-kun, you won't be able to say any prayers to the Angels' Lord."

"Huh?" Ginjo gives Rias a confused stare. "But it wasn't a prayer. I said it in vain, so how the hell did that count?"

Rias chuckled sheepishly while scratching the back of her head.

"I wondered that myself when I once said it how you have."

Ginjo breathes a sigh while pinching the bridge of his nose, annoyed with this new detail on being a Devil.

Rias sets her sights back on Issei.

"Alright Ise, I need you to stand up. We're going to try to awaken your Sacred Gear. After you do so, I'll have Ginjo do the same thing."

"Um… Okay…" Issei stood up as asked. "But… How exactly do I awaken my Gear?"

"Close your eyes and lift your hand up," Rias explains.

"Eh?"

"Just do it, trust me."

With a sweat-drop, Issei lifts his left hand up while his eyes are still shut.

"Alright then, now think of the strongest thing or being that comes to your mind."

"A strong being… Um… I guess… Son Goku from the Dragon Ball series."

"Okay, now imagine that person in a particular pose where he looks the strongest, and then mimic that pose."

Issei stiffens at the redhead's next instruction, but then, with his cheeks turning red of embarrassment, slowly gets into a position he first remembered.

"Pfff! Oh boy, he's gonna do the Kamehameha wave," Ginjo says with a hand over his mouth, trying his best not to laugh while getting his phone out with his other hand.

"I can hear you snickering back there, Ginjo!" Issei shouts while keeping in position. "You better not be recording this either!"

Ginjo pouts with an "Alright" and starts to put his phone away. But before he could store it in his pocket, Koneko snatched it from him and quietly started recording while nodding at Ginjo. Seeing what she's up to, he mouthed "Thank you" with a dirty grin and looked back at Issei with his arms folded behind his head.

"Umm… Gremory-senpai… Do I really have to mimic this…"

"It's the only way to awaken it, so you better make it quick, and don't hold back."

Swallowing a lump, Issei began to perform the Kamehameha wave, starting with his hands being cocked back to do the wave, his palms aimed forward in front of him.

"K-K-Ka… Me… Ha… Me…" Issei then thrusts his hands forward. "HAAAAAAAAAAA!"

FLASH!

Everyone in the club room looked on to see an emerald-green light shine around Issei's left arm. Once Issei opened his eyes, wondering if he did it right, he too saw the light. After a few seconds past, Everyone saw a green gem appear on the back of his hand, followed by pieces of red plating building itself into an object wrapping around his hand.

"Wh-wh-whoa! What the hell?!"

As all the pieces that appeared from thin air are built together, Issei's hand reveals that it now has a red, fingerless gauntlet on. The gauntlet had a green gem on top and two golden spikes, one on its left side, and another on the right.

Issei and Ginjo stare at the object in surprise and amusement. Koneko gave Ginjo's phone back to him while she too was looking at the gauntlet.

"Holy crap…" Issei muttered as he moved his left hand around, observing the object. "What is this?"

"From how it appeared on your hand, it looks to be your Sacred Gear, Ise-nii," Ginjo answers while walking towards him. He then grabs onto the gauntlet and stares at it with a deadpan. "Really? This was what he was threatened by? A friggin gauntlet?" Ginjo knocks on the green gem four times and then lifts Issei's hand up and starts making a punching motion with it. "Well, I know one thing now, bro, you better start working on that left hook."

Ginjo continued to make Issei's left arm punch at the air, making the older Hyoudou look at him weirdly.

"Alright, that's enough," Issei says in annoyance as he gets his arm away from his younger brother. "I ain't your damn puppet, dude."

Ginjo snickers at him and starts to walk back to the couch where Koneko sat.

"Well, now that that's done, I think it's about time we get a few more questions answered."

"Hold on there, buster!"

"Hmm?"

Ginjo felt Issei's hand clasp his shoulder, making him turn around to see what was up, only for Ginjo to jump with a shiver and contracted pupils when he saw a scary aura leaking from his older brother, who had an evil grin and white eyes.

"Gremory-senpai said that you too have a Sacred Gear," Issei explained with a voice that sounded calm, but held dark intentions. "So ya better get up there and get yours unlocked too, pal!"

Ginjo shuttered in fear of Issei and was reluctant on going next.

"Um… Um…"

"What's wrong, Ginjo," Issei questions playfully, his scary aura still fuming. "You've been watched by hot chicks when you've beaten the crap out of my two friends before, being watched unlocking your Gear shouldn't be different~, especially since the one who's also watching ya is-"

"Sh-Sh-Shut up! I'm going! I'm going!"

Ginjo swats Issei's hand off his shoulder and, with wobbly legs, slowly walks to the area where Issei once was.

"Come on, little bro! We ain't got all day!"

SMACK!

"OW!"

Ginjo grabs onto the cheeks of his butt after Issei gave it a very hard slap. Rias, Yuuto, and Koneko gave Issei a weird look while Akeno tittered at the angry, blushing pout Ginjo gave his brother.

After recovering from Issei's attack, Ginjo inhaled and exhaled and sets his sights onto Rias.

"Okay," Rias began, "Start like how your brother did by closing your eyes and lifting your hand up,"

"O… Okay… Which hand?"

"Either hand will work."

Ginjo shyly nods. His face slowly turning more red with everyone's eyes on him. With his eyes closed, he chose to lift his right hand up.

"Now, think of the strongest being you can think of."

Ginjo nods again. His face was still red because of the fact that everyone was watching him, especially the one black-haired senpai that he had a crush on.

But what he didn't know was that Akeno was enjoying seeing the black-haired Hyoudou in such a shy, embarrassed state.

With his right hand still in the air, Ginjo was picking which strong character to think of. Issei got his Sacred Gear by thinking of a character, so it should work for him too. However, he was having a hard time picking which one. His choices were Meliodas from the Seven Deadly Sins, Roland Deschain from The Dark Tower, John Wick from the badass John Wick series, or even the motherfucking Doomguy.

He had a hard time picking. He loved all those characters, but which one to think of was a very tough choice for him. But he had to think fast. If he doesn't pick one soon, he won't know what his Sacred Gear is.

But suddenly, Ginjo felt a feeling in his right arm again. It wasn't the same tense feeling that he felt during his previous times he walked past the old school building, and when he was near the Fallen Angel Dohnaseek.

This feeling was… Calm. It made Ginjo feel tranquil, even to the point of making his face return to a normal color from his flustered blush.

"Well, have you thought of anyone? Or anything?"

"Um… Not quite," Ginjo answers Rias in a serene voice. "But… I feel something seeping into my arm… and my palm…"

As soon as he finished his next sentence, a blue aura started to leak from Ginjo's right hand. Everyone who watched him looked at the aura in awe. Rias knew that he had magic potential, but she didn't think his magic aura would leak this early as soon as he reincarnated the Hyoudous.

"Ginjo-kun, exactly what do you feel within your arm?" Rias questions as she saw the aura spread to his arm.

"It's… It's hard to explain, but… it kinda feels like my arm's carrying… some kind of power inside."

"Is it kinda like that time you made that blue ball of light at the rooftop?" Issei asks him, once again surprising Yuuto and Koneko, with the exception of Rias and Akeno, the latter of whom was still keeping her violet eyes on the blue aura in interest.

"I think so..?" Ginjo slowly replies. "But again, I don't really know. It's really hard to explain."

"Ginjo-kun, try focusing on that feeling," Rias instructs as she kept her eyes on the blue aura that continued to leak from his right arm. "Then imagine exactly how you would vision the feeling, be it an aura, a magical element, or anything. If you do that, you might unlock your Sacred Gear that way."

"O-Okay… You said it, not me."

Ginjo focuses his mind on the calm feeling of his right arm and tried to imagine how it would look the best he could. His fingers curl up as if his nails were able to grow into claws. As he was, more of the blue aura fumed from his arm like a chimney.

'This feeling… I can feel it growing stronger and stronger… Come on… Focus… Just a little more…' Ginjo grits his teeth as he grasps the feeling more. 'Focus… Focus… Focus!'

SHKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!

Suddenly, Ginjo's hand started glowing a bright, light blue. The sudden spike in magical power made the black-haired Hyoudou snap his eyes open to find out what was going on.

His eyes then drift to his right arm, and as soon as he looked at it, his face turns to shock when he saw the blue aura fuming out of his arm, and that the bright blue light was shining on his hand. The blue light was bright enough to illuminate the whole room, making everyone else watch on with the same expressions as Ginjo's.

Ginjo's eyes then shift to the light on his hand, and as soon as he did, he felt a throb of pain in his palm and grabbed onto his wrist with a grunt and a hiss.

"Ginjo!" Issei exclaims, seeing his younger brother in pain.

'What the hell?!' Ginjo thought as he kept his eyes on his hand. The pain continued to hurt him as the light continued to glow. It wasn't too brutal on the younger Hyoudou, the pain was more or less like he was getting pricked multiple times by a needle.

Rias and Akeno kept their stare on the light, while Issei, Yuuto, and Koneko watched Ginjo in worry, as they saw the hurting expression on his face.

After five more seconds past, the blue light finally dispersed. It vanished like how a plasma attack would when it hits its target, followed by the dark blue aura vanishing into thin air.

It was that moment when Ginjo's arm stopped hurting him. Once he found that out, he looked up his right arm to see if there were any changes. So far, there was nothing. No scratches, no metal plating meant to form an object, nothing.

'Wait, where's the Sacred Gear? Did it not work?'

Ginjo continued to search up and down on his arm, twisting and turning it to see if there was anything. He then checked his hand to search for something. He flipped it back and forth and flexed his fingers, and there was still nothing.

"Hey, Ginjo," Yuuto called to his attention. "I'm not sure if it's just me, but I think I saw something on your palm as you were moving your arm around."

Ginjo blinked at his blonde senpai in confusion, but went ahead and flipped his hand to where he can see his own palm. After scanning it for a good three seconds, his eyes broaden when he saw what Yuuto was talking about.

On the palm of his right hand, Ginjo saw a small, black four-sided diamond marked onto it.

'Is… Is this it?' the younger Hyoudou wondered mentally as his stare never left the mark. As he continued to look at it, his mind wondered more about what exactly it is. He never had the mark on his palm, so he assumed that it was his Sacred Gear. But what it does, he has yet to figure out. Issei's was a gauntlet that can make his left punch harder, but Ginjo's… it's just a small black mark that took on the basic shape of a diamond. Just what could it possibly do?

"Hey, Ginjo, what is it?"

Ginjo's head shot up when he heard his brother's voice. He turns his head to him with a puzzled expression.

"It's… just a tattoo."

Everyone was intrigued at his answer, with Yuuto nodding to himself while thinking, 'I thought it was something like that. It was never on his hand before.'

"Well, let me see it," Issei says, eager to take a look at it, with Koneko just staring at Ginjo with a curious expression.

Ginjo took another look at the mark with an unsure expression. Breathing a sigh, he then showed the palm of his hand to Issei, allowing him and everyone else to have a view of it.

Issei took a look at the black diamond and raised a brow at it.

"Huh… I was expecting it to look a little cooler, not just a simple-looking shape."

Ginjo deadpanned at his brother while his right hand twitched a little in irritation. Koneko examined the mark and continued to be curious about it, wondering what its powers are. Yuuto got a clear look at it too, while Rias rose a brow at it, wondering what exactly the mark is herself.

"Let me see."

Ginjo's right hand was caught by a pair of soft, tender hands, and it was pulled to his left. When Ginjo turned his head to see who grabbed hold of his hand, he gasps with a dark red blush when he saw that it was Akeno who was holding onto it while taking a closer look at the mark on his palm.

"Ara ara, I've heard of Sacred Gears taking on forms of normal trinkets and objects, but never in the form of a tattoo."

Ginjo looked away from Akeno, trying his best to hide his ever-growing blush from her. Unfortunately for him, where his head faced was the direction where he saw Issei, who gave him another thumbs up with a wink and a grin, and Koneko, who shifted her eyes between Akeno and Ginjo with furrowed brows and a frown.

Once Akeno finished looking at the mark, she lets go of Ginjo's hand and returns to Rias' side, who sets her sights on the Hyoudous.

"Alright then, now that you two have your Sacred Gears, you have mental control over when to turn it on or off."

Issei looked down at his red gauntlet.

"Mental control?"

The older Hyoudou tried what his redheaded senpai was talking about, and mentally demanded his Sacred Gear to turn off. And with a shine of green light, it vanished.

"Alright! It worked!" Issei cheers with a fist pump. 'With this newfound power, I'll be a friggin badass!'

"Umm… Gremory-senpai?"

"Yes, Ginjo-kun?"

Ginjo looks at Rias with a beady-eyed deadpan and shows her his diamond mark.

"The mark didn't go away," Ginjo informs her. "And before you ask, yes, I did try it how Ise-nii did it with his Sacred Gear."

Rias rose an eyebrow at him.

"Are you sure?"

"Senpai, If I'm able to awaken the damn thing, I should be able to make it vanish too. And no matter how much I concentrate or even imagine it as I did during the awakening process, it ain't going away."

Rias blinks twice at his explanation. She then places a hand on her chin in thought.

"Interesting… I've never heard of a Sacred Gear that remains on a person's body and is unable to be hidden."

"So, what should I do about this, Gremory-senpai?" Ginjo asks with a tilted head.

After thinking about what she has learned, Rias looks back at Ginjo.

"Well, since your Sacred Gear takes on the form of a diamond mark, you shouldn't have to worry about hiding it, given that it's on your palm. But if anyone notices it, you can just tell them that it's just a simple tattoo."

Ginjo blinks at his redheaded senpai before setting his stare back at his mark. She did have a point on how to explain it to any normal human who could notice it on his palm, but how would they react if they get a clear view of its shape?

Breathing a sigh, he decides to put his thoughts on the mark in the back burner and looks back to Rias.

"Okay, now onto something that's been bothering me for as long as I've been in this room: How Ise-nii and I are still alive. I remember having to accept your price to become 'Devil servants' as you say, but I passed out as you were about to save us."

"Whoa whoa whoa," Issei interjects. "That's the second time you mentioned this price. What are you talking about, Ginjo?"

Ginjo's eyes shift to Issei. Then, with a sigh, he turns his head towards him and explains what he means.

But before he could begin to speak, Rias walked towards the Hyoudous with a small flier in her hand.

"Ise, when you were on the verge of death, you summoned me."

Rias then hands Issei the flier. After looking at what was on it, Issei's eyes broaden in remembrance.

"Wait… That's the exact same flier that hot woman gave me."

Ginjo raised a brow at him. He then leaned over to him to take a look at the symbol on the flier, seeing that it was a red pentagram with some kind of circle behind it.

'Ise-nii must have got it from her before I arrived to watch him on his date.'

"These fliers are used to summon Devils to the person who uses them," Rias explains. "As I've said before, a Devil requires a signed contract in order to utilize a human's power. They forge an agreement based on the fulfillment of a human's wish, taking power equivalent to the wish they grant. But recently, humans who can draw this kind of pentagram have become almost nonexistent. Because of that, we've resorted to giving out 'simplified pentagrams' to people with strong desires. And you, Ise, happened to be on the street that day, where you received one from my Familiar passing out these forms."

Rias looks at Ginjo before continuing.

"In your dying moment, your brother, Ginjo-kun, has requested me to save your life, showing complete disregard of his own life."

Issei gasps at this and darts his head towards Ginjo, who looked back at him with a sorry expression.

"I was serious when I told you countless times that I wanted you to live a good life, Ise-nii. So, I went 'screw it' and allowed Gremory-senpai to save us from bleeding out."

Issei continued to look at Ginjo with a stunned face, while the younger Hyoudou started rubbing his right arm nervously, expecting his brother to flip out about being some kind of supernatural slave. Ginjo also hid the fact that Koneko didn't want himself to die.

But Rias spoke up once more.

"And so, with Ginjo-kun's decision, I've made you two my Devil servants."

FLAP!

Issei and Ginjo widen their eyes when they saw that Rias had a pair of bat-like wings protrude from her back.

"Now then, shall we reintroduce ourselves?"

FLAP! FLAP! FLAP!

The brothers turn their heads to where Rias was looking, and once again share a shocked expression to see that everyone else, who was now standing, also have the same pair of wings as she does.

Yuuto went first.

"Yuuto Kiba. Second-year, and a Devil, I hope we can get along."

"Koneko Toujou. First-year. Also a Devil. Please treat me well."

"Ara Ara~, I'm Akeno Himejima. I'm a third-year student, a Devil, and the Fuku-Buchou of the Occult Research club."

Rias places a hand on her chest.

"And I'm your Devil master, Rias Gremory, the heiress of the Gremory clan."

After they reintroduced themselves as Devils, the Hyoudou brothers felt a tingly feeling on their backs and turned their heads to see what it was. When Ginjo looked at his own back, his brows raise up to see that he too had the same bat-like wings of a Devil. But rather be surprised, he kinda expected it, given that the other members of the ORC had them as well.

"Holy crap!" Issei exclaimed, making Ginjo look at him. "You got a pair of wings, dude!"

"So do you," he replies dryly with a deadpan before turning his head back to his own wings. 'Now how do I get them to recede?'

"Damn… So we really are Devils now…" Issei plops himself back down on the couch and develops depressed eyes with anime tears. "Is this how we're gonna live for the rest of our lives?"

After Ginjo figured out how to deactivate his wings, which was the same way how Rias instructed Issei to deactivate his Sacred Gear, he looks back to Rias with a serious expression.

"Yeah, I wonder that too? You did say it wouldn't be as bad as I'll think, so I think it's about time you get to that part."

Rias nods at Ginjo in understanding.

"Yes, I know." She once again approaches them. "From how you sound, Ginjo-kun, you feel as if you and your brother have been robbed of the chance to live your lives how you want to live them; as if your freedom has been lost to me. But let me assure you, Ginjo-kun, while you two are now my servants, you're still your own person."

"Such as?" Ginjo questions. "Other than that I may have my own opinions, and my emotions remain intact."

"Well, for starters, you can still live your life how you want to, under my watchful eye of course," Ginjo rolls his eyes at that one. "You can still go for whatever future career you wish to have after you graduate from school, and…" Rias gets close to Issei and leans her head towards his with a sly smile. "If you do well as a Devil, you'll rank up to a higher class, and eventually get some servants of your own~"

"My own… Servants..?"

"… No…" Ginjo didn't like where this was going, as he saw that Issei developed a small nose bleed.

Issei then looks at Rias with what appeared to be a serious expression.

"Servants, as in people who must obey my orders."

Rias nods.

"That's right."

"Oh no…" Ginjo muttered with broadened eyes as he watches his older brother stand up with his stare still on Rias.

"Can it be anything? No matter what I ask of them?"

"Oh, by the Gods, no!"

Ginjo then quickly seals his mouth shut after he realizes what he said. But after two seconds have passed, he realized that he hasn't been hurt, making him sigh a breath of relief.

'Oh, saying "by the Gods" or maybe "Gods" doesn't count. Welp, I just found myself a workaround to the crappy, biblical auto-correct thing.'

While making mental notes on his new discovery, Rias nods at Issei again with a smile.

"If they are your servants, then yes, of course."

Ginjo then covers his ears when a blushing Issei roars out a cheer with his fists in the air and steam shooting out of his ears.

"OH HELL YEAH! Being a Devil is going to rock!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHH?!" Ginjo was baffled by Issei's sudden change of attitude. "B-B-But… Aren't you pissed off that I've decided to make us servants just to save you?"

"Pissed off? I should actually _thank_ you, little bro!" Issei grabs Ginjo into a big, brotherly hug. The younger Hyoudou now has a beady-eyed deadpan. "Now that I'm a Devil, my dream of getting myself a harem can finally come true! I love you, Ginjo!"

Usually, Ginjo would blush like mad if Issei nuzzled his cheek against his own in front of people, but because of how happy he became from learning that he can have a harem as a Devil, his beady-eyed deadpan remained, even after Issei freed him from the hug.

"I'm not even surprised anymore," Ginjo said in a disappointed voice as he looks down at the floor with anime tears developing in his beady gold eyes. "By the Gods, why did I have to have such a pervy bro?"

Koneko went over and patted him on the back in an attempt to cheer him up.

"You should've known that he would think of such things when he became a Devil with you."

"I know," Ginjo whines as Koneko continued to rub his back.

"Man, I could throw away all of my hidden porno mags…"

"Please do!" Ginjo shouts as soon as he heard that. "I'll get the camera ready and show Mom and Dad when you're through."

After thinking about what he said, Issei looks down with narrowed white eyes.

"Wait… I can't do that. They're my treasure… Harems and porn are two different things…"

Ginjo releases a loud growl, which caught everyone's attention. Having enough of his brother's crap, he places his hands in front of him with his palms facing each other and conjures his blue ball of light, noting that using his imagination like that time when he awakened his Sacred Gear made it appear more quickly than just concentrating on it.

"Oh, I forgot you were able to do that, little bro," Issei smiles when he saw that he was creating the ball of light in the size of a golf ball.

"Yes, I can," Ginjo replies in an emotionless tone, his bangs covering his eyes as his ball of light grew into a baseball. "But there's one more mystery about it I wish to figure out right now."

"Oh? What's that?"

Issei's eyes then broaden a little when he heard his younger brother snicker dangerously. His snicker even freaked out Rias, Yuuto, and Koneko a little.

But not Akeno. In fact, she paid close attention to what Ginjo was going to do next, especially when she saw that his lips formed into a sadistic grin.

Ginjo shoots his head back at Issei, his eyes now white with red veins in them.

"Can it _hurt_ you?!"

Issei screams at Ginjo's evil looking expression and was about to distance himself from him. But Ginjo was faster than him, getting in front of him and quickly slammed his blue ball of light in the stomach.

This resulted in Issei's face paling and his eyes whitening with a ghost of a breath flying out of his mouth. The ball then exploded, launching Issei to a wall behind him.

BAM!

Yuuto winced when he saw Issei's body violently crash into the wall, which remained there for two seconds before he fell onto the ground. Koneko showed a small smile at the sight of Issei writhing in pain while he held his hands onto his stomach, while Rias watched on at how Ginjo was able to weaponize his blue ball of light.

Ginjo looked on at his hurt brother while blinking at what just happened.

'Huh… I _can_ use it as a weapon.' He looks towards his right hand. 'Now I need to know if I can conjure one up with one hand. If I can, I might be able to make two of them at once.' He then looks at the diamond mark on his palm and narrows his eyes at it. 'I guess I won't have to worry about this too much for now, now that I've learned something new about my magic balls.'

"Ara ara, it's your first day as a Devil, and already you've shown more of your magic potential~"

Ginjo's eyes avert from his mark to Akeno when he heard her talk about his magic.

"Eh? Wh-Wh-What do you mean 'more'?" he questions as his cheeks turned red.

"Ginjo-kun," He looks at Rias. "After lunch, Akeno has told me about how you were able to create that blue ball of light like you did at the rooftop."

'Crap!' Ginjo's eyes dart back to Akeno, who smiled and waved. "Sh-Sh-Sh-She saw me do it?"

"Yes, she did," Rias confirmed before narrowing her eyes at Ginjo. "Let this be a lesson for you, as both a Devil and a magic-user, don't ever assume that it can be safe to pull off magical abilities outdoors when you see that no one is watching, especially when it comes to other supernatural beings, like the Fallen Angels for example."

Ginjo's cheeks flush red in embarrassment, but he understood what Rias said, now that he's living in a world of the supernatural.

"N-N-Noted."

"Uuuuuuuuuuugh…"

Everyone then turns to see Issei getting up from Ginjo's attack, grabbing onto the arm of the couch for support. He then gives Ginjo a glare.

"Wh… What the hell, man? That really hurts."

Ginjo blinked twice at his brother's complaining before turning away from him with his arms crossed, his eyes closed, and his brows furrowed.

"Hmph! Maybe now, you can stop being such a pervy bro for the rest of the day!"

Rias and Akeno giggle at the two brothers.

"Ara ara, Buchou, you weren't kidding when you said that it would be like adopting two younger brothers who'd bicker at each other."

"Indeed," Rias agreed before setting her sights back at the Hyoudous. "So, are you two willing to become my servants?"

"Of course, Rias-senpai!" Issei says enthusiastically, raising a fist in the air while keeping his other hand onto his stomach.

"That won't do, Ise," Rias says while shaking her head. "You have to call me 'Buchou' from now on. That goes for you too, Ginjo-kun."

Ginjo nods in affirmative while Issei pouts with puppy eyes.

"Aww… I can't even call you Onee-sama?"

"By the Gods, Ise-nii," Ginjo growls with a tick mark on his forehead.

"Well… I guess that doesn't sound too bad… But since I'm using Kuoh Academy as an active territory, it's more fitting for me to be called 'Buchou'. And because of the Occult Research Club, everyone calls me that anyway."

"Gotcha, Buchou!" Issei answers with a motivated expression while Ginjo pinches the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "Now please, tell me more about Devils!"

'So he's actually interested?' Ginjo wonders mentally but is careful not to jump to conclusions.

Rias smiles and giggles at Issei's resolve with a hand on her cheek.

"Good answer, Ise." Rias then walked closer to Issei and placed a finger on his chin, making his cheeks turn pink, and making Ginjo look at the scene with a raised brow. "Very well, I'll let you become a man."

Ginjo looks at Rias with a bewildered expression, wondering why she made such an oddly perverted choice of words.

Issei, however, got more pumped up, his cheeks going from pink to red.

"Aaaaaaaaalllllllllllllllrighty then! Since I can't revert back to human, I might as well move forward!" He then raises a fist upwards, his face turning more perverted by the minute. "I WILL BECOME A HAREM KING! HA HA HA-"

"MMF!"

Ginjo gives Issei's stomach a backhanded punch with closed eyes and a tick mark. It wasn't too hard, but it wasn't too soft either. The force of the punch was just hard enough for the pain caused by the blue ball of light to return.

"OOOOOOOWWWWW! Come on, man! Why?!"

"You know why," Ginjo coldly answered before opening his eyes to Rias. "So, what should we do now?"

Rias blinks at Ginjo's previous action towards Issei before beginning to speak.

"Well first, you two must begin accumulating achievements. The price paid for signing a contract with a human is a more common route Devils take to gain more power. If your achievement is acknowledged, you may also be awarded a title of nobility, enabling you to receive your own servants."

"Title of nobility?" Issei tilts his head at that.

"Pay attention Ise-nii, this could be useful information," Ginjo says while taking notes on a journal he's never used up until now. "Please continue, Buchou, I'm all caught up here."

Buchou nodded and continued her lecture while smiling at the sight of Ginjo taking notes. She then pulls out a chart that reads: _Rias Gremory's Devil Course – beginner's level_. Ginjo looks at this and mentally notes on how it kinda looks like Ancient Egypt's social pyramid.

"There are structured ranks among Devils," Rias explains. "My family's title is Duke, although, the title is usually related to your family, there are some Devils who achieve the title of their own. All new Devils start at the low-class, and with enough work, they can rank up to middle class, then to high class, and then, if they put their backs into it, they can also be ranked into ultimate class."

Rias looks back at the Hyoudous before continuing.

"Humans who have reincarnated into Devils, like you two, also have a chance to reach the higher ranks."

While Ginjo wrote down everything Rias said, including a drawing of the pyramid that matched what Rias had, Issei develops stars in his eyes as he sucked the information in like a sponge.

"So if I become a high-class Devil, having a harem will no longer be a mere dream?!"

"Nope, it won't," Ginjo answered before snickering. "It'll be a _wet_ dream."

"Hey!"

Ginjo laughs at his older brother, with Rias and Akeno giggling with him, while Koneko walked towards them with four loaded cardboard boxes.

"Well, until then, you two better get to work if any of you want to reach a higher rank." Rias points at the four boxes, making the brothers look there. "First, you two will be passing out fliers. This is the first step in signing contracts with humans. Good luck out there, and do your best."

Issei paled at how big the boxes were while Ginjo snickered at them.

"Insert Death Stranding reference here." Ginjo softly laughs before scratching the back of his head and setting his sights to Rias. "I'm gonna go get my backpack." Ginjo went towards the doors that exit the room, but before he did, he remembered something. "Oh yeah, is it okay that we store some of them in mailboxes and through doors where they insert mail if there is anyone left who still has these kinds of doors?"

"Of course, as long as the human gets the flier, you can do that as well."

Ginjo nods at his master and went ahead to get his backpack to store the fliers in their boxes.

* * *

"Hey, little bro! You sure you don't want to ride on my bike?"

"No, I'm good!" Ginjo replies in between pants as he jogged alongside him. "I need to get in the best shape possible if we ever encounter anyone that wants to kill us again!"

It has been three hours since Ginjo and Issei started delivering fliers after Ginjo acquired his backpack from home, making the day become nighttime. Issei made sure to get his own backpack too if he was going to carry them while riding his bike across town. Ginjo also made sure to call his parents to let them know when they were going to get back home a little late so they wouldn't have to worry.

Thankfully, for both Hyoudous, the boxes that carried the fliers were small enough to fit in their backpacks, making Ginjo thankful that he made a good call to buy big enough backpacks for both of them a few years ago.

When nighttime rolled around as they continued delivering fliers, making Ginjo stop putting them in mailboxes, Issei and Ginjo discovered something very odd about what happened to their bodies when at that time. Instead of feeling weak when the sun shines on them, they felt oddly strong. They could run, or in Issei's case since he's on a bike, pedal faster, their hearing is turned up to where they can hear at a much longer range, and their eyesight was much clearer than they normally were at daytime.

But that didn't make the fliers in the boxes less heavy. Since Ginjo has jogged his way through the neighborhood with Issei riding his bike, he also had to put up with the weight he was carrying on his back, even with his final box of fliers after emptying out the first one in the afternoon.

Ginjo made sure that their travels around the neighborhood weren't boring either. Since the beginning of their first job as Devil servants, Ginjo has set up his phone to where they could listen to music while they worked. He had the volume turned up loud enough to where only they could hear it, but not to disturb any residents during the afternoon and nighttime.

Right now, Ginjo's phone was playing _Southern Nights_ by Glen Campbell, which Ginjo found fitting since it was now nighttime.

"Man! I gotta hand it to ya, Ginjo! Having us take care of two boxes each was a clever idea! You and I are both down to one box! Once that's done, we can head back to Buchou at 8:00 PM!"

Ginjo smiles at him before taking a swig of his water to keep hydrated.

"I'm glad it's working out well."

After sliding a flier under a door, the boys decide to take a quick break to catch their breath. They found a nearby bench and decided to rest there. Ginjo took his seat and Issei parked his bike behind the bench before sitting down next to him.

After taking another drink from his water, Ginjo looks at Issei, who noticed his stare.

"What's up, little bro?"

After screwing the cap back on his bottle, Ginjo spoke up.

"Ise-nii, I want you to be honest with me."

"I'm listening."

Taking a few breaths to recover from all of the jogging he's done, he went ahead and asked.

"Are you sure you're not angry about becoming a Devil?"

Issei rose a confused brow at him.

"This again? I already told you, dude. I'm thankful I became a Devil. Because of that, having a harem is now possible to-"

"Please be serious!" Ginjo erupted, making Issei gasp. Ginjo realized how loud he was and turned away from him with a frown. "S-Sorry. It's just… When I first told you why I made us into Devils, I was really expecting you to scorn me for it before we learned more about how this 'Devil servant' thing really works."

"Oh…" Issei thought about it for a while before looking back at him with a smile. "Well, other than this harem I'm after, I'm not really mad."

"You're… not?"

"Dude, it's like Buchou said, you showed no regard of your own life and wanted me to live, despite me being a silly pervert. Even if being a servant is friggin awful, though not really since our master is hot, I was shocked to hear what she said, but at the same time, inside, I was really happy that you cared for me that much."

"Heh! Of course I do, Ise-nii. Your perversion may piss me off from time to time, but in the end, you're still Ise-nii, the Ise-nii that protected me from bullies when we were younger, the Ise-nii that cheered me up with silly songs by Da Vinci's Notebook. I wouldn't really want you dead … I… I love you, man."

"There it is!" Issei locked his arm around Ginjo's head and propped it onto his right shoulder while giving a hardy laugh. "It's rare of you to say that ya love me, ya sweet little brother of mine~"

"A-A-As a brother, stupid!" Ginjo stutters with an embarrassed face, making Issei laugh harder.

"But hey, Ginjo."

"What?"

Issei's smile widens as he looks at him.

"No matter what happens, we'll always be badass brothers, okay?"

Ginjo nods in agreement while relaxing his head onto his shoulder with a small smile of his own.

"Yeah. Sounds good."

"Ha! Ya damn right it is! The Harem King, and his badass little brother, the Midnight Prince~"

Ginjo breathed through his nose in annoyance.

"I thought I told you to stop calling me that?"

"What? You're called the Midnight Prince by the girls at school because of how cold you act towards the bullies and to my much more perverted friends."

"The bullying of my fellow first-year students and a rare few senpais have died down ever since I kicked their asses and turned them in to the Kaichou of the Student Council. I'm only still called that since I'm always having to take care of those bastards who you peep on women with every other damn day."

Issei chuckles sheepishly. He then develops a teasing smile.

"Hey, if you want to, you can rest your head on my lap."

"No."

Issei laughed when his younger brother immediately answered with a stern tone.

"Oh, come on, just once? If it'll make you feel better, you can imagine my lap being Akeno-senpai's~"

"No!"

Issei laughs louder when he saw Ginjo's cheeks burn red.

"Alright, alright."

With that said, the Hyoudou brothers continued to sit while listening to the music that's playing on Ginjo's phone. The phone started playing a new song: _Fox on the run_ by The Sweet.

"Geez. I can't believe you got me into this kind of foreign music."

"What? It's good music, Ise-nii. If you wanna blame it on someone for getting me into it, blame it on Auntie Kurumi."

Issei chuckles at his brother.

"Yeah, she really loved that music, especially the songs made back in the 70s and 80s."

Ginjo hums with a nod before getting back up.

"Alright, I'm done resting. Ready to finish up the delivery?"

Issei nods and stands up with him.

"Yeah. Imagine how Buchou will react when she finds out we finished those four boxes in a day when she said it would take longer."

"I can imagine," Ginjo replies before drinking the last amount of water in his water bottle. After he finished, he noticed that Issei got back on his bike and went on ahead. "Whoa whoa! Ise-nii?!"

"Sorry, little dude! But I got a Harem to acquire! Try to keep up~!"

With those words said, Issei zoomed his way towards his next destinations, making Ginjo face palm himself.

"Son of an emerald whore."

After balancing himself with his backpack, Ginjo jogged his way to Issei so he can finish up. Thankfully for him, Issei slowed down a little so he could catch up to him.

Meanwhile, as the brothers were continuing their work, a blonde Gothic girl with blue eyes and her hair styled in twin tails was watching the two from afar.

"Okay… No sign of any hostiles nearby, nor any sign of Dohnaseek, or anyone who'd want these two dead."

The blonde girl made sure she checked all of their surroundings as she followed them around. She even tried to detect any magical presence that may be around, but so far there was nothing. After seeing that the boys were heading back to where they came from, Mittelt nodded to herself.

"Right, better notify Reyna-sama."

A pair of black feathered wings protruded from her back. She then takes off into the sky to meet up with Reyna.

* * *

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Reyna-sama, I came to give ya an update on the Hyoudous!"

Mittelt tapped her foot with her arms across her chest, awaiting words from Reyna. After having to wait for ten more seconds, she knocks on the door again.

"Reyna-sama!"

"It's open."

Mittelt blinked at her words. After she got the go-ahead, she was a little hesitant to enter the room, but she went ahead and opened the door. Swallowing a lump, she entered the bedroom of Reyna.

"Right, Reyna-sama, I'm here to give you an update on-"

Before she could continue, Mittelt's eyes broadened when she saw Reyna, a nude girl with purple eyes and long purple-black hair, cuddling onto something.

It wasn't the fact that she was naked that freaked her out. Even if it was, Reyna had a blanket covering her nude body. No, what freaked her out was something that she had in her possession while in her bed.

"Is… Is that a body pillow of Ginjo Hyoudou-san..?"

Mittelt looked over at it again to see who the boy really was on the pillow. He had Midnight black hair, golden eyes, and was wearing his school uniform with the sleeves of his shirt pulled up.

'Yup… That's _definitely_ him…' Mittelt thought with a shiver.

"What? You should know how impatient I am for the three factions to finally get along so I can finally see him," Reyna defends herself without a care in the world.

"I-I-I know that, Reyna-sama! But… At the same time, with all due respect, that's really creepy."

Reyna pouts at Mittelt.

"Hey! I had to calm my nerves somehow. And with every day that I never get to see Gin-chan, it drives me crazy!" She then places the head of the body pillow in her cleavage and rubs it lovingly while her cheeks turn red. "Fueeeeeeeeeeeeee~ And having a photo of him on a body pillow is close enough to make me feel better~"

Mittelt shivers again at how she was treating her own body pillow.

'Dammit, Azazel-sama. I respect you because of your desire for peace, but still, did you _really_ have to satisfy her shotacon needs like this?' Her face appears more irritated. 'Even Shota manga's not enough for her to chill out! It just had to be Ginjo-san specifically! I swear, if she keeps this up, when she finally does meet Ginjo-san, I wouldn't be surprised if he gets creeped out by her! How did she end up liking him that much anyway?!'

Mittelt took a breath to calm herself down before Reyna could notice. It wasn't that she hated Ginjo when she found out that Reyna became obsessed with him, she was just concerned that he'll be freaked out by Reyna and not trust her.

"So, you've said you've got an update?"

Mittelt snapped her face back to Reyna when she heard her voice. She tried her very best to keep eye contact and not to drift her sight towards her hand petting the top of her body pillow.

"R-R-Right. The Hyoudou brothers are currently wrapping up their job with delivering fliers for their potential contractors. So far, no hostiles tried to make any contact with them. Not even Dohnaseek, who would most likely somehow find out that the two are still alive."

Reyna nods as her mind processes her report.

"I see. So, anything cute happened to Gin-chan?"

Mittelt gives her a beady-eyed deadpan.

"Really? Of all the questions you ask me, it's that one?"

"Well, did anything cute happen?"

Mittelt sighs while pinching the bridge of her nose, knowing that she won't stop asking that question anytime soon.

"Fine. When the two were taking a break from delivering fliers on the bench at night, he was lying his head on Issei-kun's shoulder. There, is that cute to you?"

"Ufufufufufu~ Very~" Reyna replied while nuzzling her face onto her body pillow.

'Oh Raynare, how do you put up with your sister?' Mittelt wondered with a cringe. 'And Ginjo-san, once you finally meet her, good luck… You're gonna need it.'

"Anyway, any word on the nun, Asia Argento before you watched over the Hyoudous?"

'Finally, an actual question,' Mittelt thought before answering. "From what I could gather, Asia-chan is arriving at Kuoh town under Dohnaseek's orders to arrive at an abandoned church, Dohnaseek's territory. I think he plans to take her Sacred Gear, Twilight Healing there."

"I see." Reyna places a hand on her chin. "In that case, we better set up a strategy to rescue Asia and take her in our care, and we need to think of one fast. Any idea on what exact day he plans to extract Twilight Healing?"

"I don't know yet. But from the conversations I've heard with Dohnaseek and some stray exorcists, they plan to take it from her soon. If it's in two days or more, we better be quick."

"Yoo-hoo~!"

Reyna and Mittelt look towards the former's doorway to her bedroom when they heard a familiar voice call out to them. Entering the room was a tall buxom woman with brown eyes and long navy blue hair that reached her butt and obscured her right eye. The two Fallen Angels recognize her as Kalawarner, their other partner in stopping Dohnaseek from achieving Kokabiel's desires.

"I got us some Chick-Fil-A for dinner," Kalawarner says as she shows them the bags with a toothy grin. "Let's head to the kitchen and dig in~!"

As she sets her sights on Reyna, she also noticed the body pillow she was carrying and stared at it for a while.

"Is… that a body pillow of Gin?"

"Yup," Reyna answers chirpily with a wink and playfully stuck her tongue out.

Kalawarner continued to stare at the body pillow. As she kept looking at it up and down, her cheeks turned red.

"… Can I have one?"

Mittelt facepalms herself and comically fell to the ground back first.

"YOU FRIGGIN SHOTACOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONS!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in her own bedroom, Raynare sat on her bed and looked at her phone to check on Issei's number. After taking a look at the text she gave him, she saw that it has yet to be read by him.

'Issei-kun… I'm so sorry for what happened…'

While rubbing her foot, she thought of what was going to happen next. For better or for worse, she had no clue. All she could do is wait and find out.

BZZZZ! BZZZZ!

"Huh?"

Raynare looks at her phone again and sees that she got a response from Issei. She immediately went to check what it said.

" _Yeah, my Buchou explained everything. Though, she said I have to keep my distance from you because of what you are. But don't worry, I still think you're a good person, and I hope one day we'll meet again. Until then, is it okay that we still communicate like this via text messages?"_

Raynare's eyes began to tear up as she finished reading his message. She wiped away her tears and smiled at the text, happy to know that Issei still likes her. She replies to the text with yes, sends the message and puts her phone away.

But then, her nose started twitching as she smelt something good. She got up from her bed and exited her room to find out what the smell was. Once she made it to the kitchen she saw her friends and her sister sitting at the table getting ready to eat their meals.

"Oh, Raynare! I was just about to call ya to the table, little sis!" Reyna chirped with a wink. "Kalawarner just got us all some Chick-Fil-A for dinner, and she made sure to get your favorite chicken sandwich! Come on down and join us."

Raynare smiles at her sister and goes over to her and her friends to enjoy a good dinner with them. As they eat, they began to talk about other things that they'd usually talk about, and all in all had a good night.

However, what they all knew was that Asia was in danger, and they were going to help her, no matter what.

 _ **To be continued in the next chapter: "Contracts and Magic and Strays, oh my!"**_

 **Harems** **(In no particular order)**

 **Issei: Raynare, Rias, Asia, Irina, Mittelt, Isabela, Rossweise**

 **Ginjo: Akeno, Koneko, Xenovia, Ravel, Siris, Sona, Tsubaki, Tomoe, Tsubasa, Seekvaira, Kuroka, Le Fay, Reyna, Kalawarner**

 **Until next time, folks!**

 **P.S. The English voice I'm giving to Ginjo is Todd Haberkorn.**


End file.
